Death and the Strawberry
by BonneNuit
Summary: StarkxIchigo yaoi. AU where Ichigo is an arrancar. Aizen suppressed Ichigo's reiatsu a long time ago for reasons unknown. When he gets assigned as Stark’s Fraccion, new information comes to the surface, as well as new feelings. No underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pairing: Stark x Ichigo**

**Secondary Pairings: Aizen x Gin, Halibel x Neliel, and a bunch one sided males x Ichigo.**

**Summary: AU where Ichigo is an arrancar (not to be confused with hollow!Ichigo). Ichigo, Aizen's favorite arrancar, gets assigned as Stark's Fraccion in an attempt to get the first espada to be more constructive. Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106.**

**Author's note 1: This was originally intended to be more like my other works in that it focused on romance and that was the only semblance of a plot to the story. But when I started typing up the outline I realized that it wanted to actually go somewhere, so don't expect this to be like any of my other Bleach fics.**

**Author's note 2: I try to keep everyone as in-character as possible, but this Ichigo is going to be a lot more mature and reserved, although just as scowling and cranky as ever. Any OOC-ness can be easily explained away by the fact that Ichigo has been a hollow since he and his mother were killed by the grand fisher. We will see Masaki occasionally, but not much since she is more of a servant than a fighter.**

**WARNINGS!!! No underage readers, this story will contain: smut, yaoi, yuri (although the female on female isn't descriptive), lemons, sex, cursing, blood, death (though not Stark or Ichigo). **

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 1- Memories in the Rain

Seven Years Ago, June 17th…

Nine year old Kurosaki Ichigo beamed up at his mother happily as they held hands. Masaki returned the brilliant smile, tugging her son closer under the umbrella, and out from underneath the rain. Just then a truck drove by, splashing dirty rain water onto Ichigo. "Ah!"

"Oh my, what a bad truck. Are you okay, Ichigo?" Ichigo just blinked as he wiped the water from him eyes. "Sorry. Here, let's switch. I'll walk on the roadside."

"It's okay." Ichigo protested as his mother started wiping his face down with a handkerchief. "I'm wearing a raincoat, so I'll be fine! I'll protect you from now on, momma!"

Masaki just smiled at his remarks. "Oh my, how reliable. But no way! I can't leave the roadside to you when you haven't even won one match against Tatsuki-chan!" His reply was muffled by the handkerchief covering his little face. "Oh my, I don't know what you're saying."

"I said I got a hit in last time!"

"There, all cleaned up!" Masaki pulled her hand away and stood, ruffling her son's orange hair. "Now let's go!"

Ichigo loved his mommy so much. Never once had he seen her cry or get mad. Trouble in a parent's heart gets carried to the child. Masaki knew that.

"Momma, could we hold hands?" Ichigo childishly asked.

"Of course we can!" She held out her hand with a glowing smile that was reflected on Ichigo's own face, standing out brightly in comparison to the dreary rain and cold around them.

No matter what sorts of bad things happened, Ichigo would forget it all by returning to his mom's side. Not just Ichigo, either. Yuzu, Karen and Isshin all loved Masaki, too. At a small age, Ichigo was told that the name 'Ichigo' had the meaning 'to protect one thing.' Upon hearing that, Ichigo had decided that the one thing he wanted to protect the most was his mom. His mom, who always protected him.

It rained that day. And the day before, and the day before that. It rained so much that the river water rose to it's highest. Despite that, there was a girl, unsteady and without an umbrella, who stood at the river's edge and looked like she was about to jump in. In those days, Ichigo couldn't tell the living apart from the dead spirits.

"Wait here, momma!" Ichigo cried out and leaped over the fence, dashing towards the figure by the river.

"ICHIGO!" Masaki screamed after him in surprise and alarm. She chased after him as Ichigo reached out to grab the falling girl. "DON'T ICHIGO!!!"

And then everything went black. When Ichigo woke up, he was standing by the river, watching the rain come down, but not feeling it. He felt someone tighten their grip on his hand and he looked up at his mother, who was looking down at him sadly, but fondly. "Momma?" he asked in confusion. She turned to look at something and he followed her eye line. Lying on the ground were two bodies, a bigger one and a smaller one. He immediately recognized his own orange hair and his mother's fallen form. "Momma, what?"

"It's okay, Ichigo." She said soothingly, kneeling down and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"_It's okay, Ichigo." _Another voice mocked. Both of them whipped around to see the girl, that had been about to fall into the river, standing there. A booming laugh assaulted their ears, but it didn't look like it came from the girl. "How delicious."

At that young age, Ichigo could do nothing to defend himself against the Grand Fisher, who made quick work of the both of them. And then Ichigo was falling and falling until he landed with a grunt on endless white sands. Sitting up, he looked around to his mother next to him. "Momma?" They didn't have a second before suddenly there were these weird creatures leaping at them, biting and tearing. Both of them screamed and screaming, calling out for each other before a horrid emptiness spread through their chest and whiteness clouded their vision. It was only a matter of moments before both of them were turned into hollows. They were hungry, oh so hungry.

Now…

Ichigo sat in his room, one of his long legs sprawled out on the couch while the other was propped up under his elbow. Not a sound was heard in the quiet room except for the arrancar's soft breathing and the occasional sigh of a page being turned.

Kurosaki Ichigo. The fifteenth arrancar, and favorite of Aizen-sama. The other arrancars were insanely jealous because of the blatant favoritism and the perks that came along with it. One of them was the fact that he got his own room and private bath, and conversed with the Hueco Mundo king on a routine basis. Ichigo did not know why he was gifted with such attention, but he assumed it had something to do with why he was specifically sought out by Aizen-sama in his hollow form- and why immediately after he was turned into an arrancar by the Hogyoku, his powers were sealed.

But he didn't hold a grudge against Aizen-sama for that, he was just grateful to be out of that slow, lumbering hollow body. In this form he could do so much more, and feel so much more. Sure, he wanted all of his powers back but, for now, he was satisfied with what Aizen deigned him worthy of.

"Ichigo-sempai." Ichigo glanced over to see one of the younger-looking arrancars nervously shifting from foot to foot with a heavy blush.

"What?"

"Um, Aizen-sama requests your presence in the throne room."

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo stood and marked his place in his book before setting it down. It wasn't so much agitation of being called, as it was being interrupted when he was reading one of his favorite plays. "Very well."

The lower ranking arrancar blushed even heavier at having talked to _the _Ichigo, who was considered the most beautiful of the lower ranked arrancar, and maybe even the top ten espada.

Ichigo scowled as the messenger left the room and tugged on his pristine white clothing to straighten them. He didn't understand why he had to wear such a ridiculous outfit. The hakama wasn't that bad, just a basic cut, but the top irritated him to no end.

The sleeves were purposefully made too long and got in the way whenever he tried to do anything with his hands, including fight. At least the rest, likewise to the sleeves, was long and covered most of his torso, but it was also very tight and was purposefully made so that a long line of flesh was visible on either of his sides with thin lacing. Some of the other arrancars enjoyed teasing him by brushing their fingers along the bare skin, which quickly got them either killed, or their asses kicked. Whichever one it ended up being depended on how quickly Aizen-sama stepped in to stop him, if he decided to stop it at all.

Yes, Ichigo was notorious for being Aizen's favorite, as well as for his temper and cranky attitude. As such, when he walked down the halls with his zanpakuto resting comfortably at his hip (1), the weaker arrancars scattered. The fifteenth espada paid them no mind and instead continued on to Aizen-sama's throne room.

In the throne room, where there was no place for lowly underlings to sit, there was just the throne. Nothing else. Ichigo walked toward the dominating piece and knelt before the powerful Shinigami king, who smiled charmingly and beckoned the worthy one to rise.

"Ichigo."

"Aizen-sama." Ichigo murmured back in greeting, keeping his eyes on the ground before his king.

"I suppose you wish to know why I called you here."

The fifteenth espada chanced a glance up to stare inquisitively into Aizen's eyes. "Yes sir, I was wondering." Usually, if Aizen only desired a conversation between the two of them, they would go somewhere less…formal.

"I have an assignment for you." Ichigo couldn't help but scowl; usually the missions he was sent on were boring and involved no fighting. "Now, now, don't look at me like that." Ichigo scowled harder, making Aizen chuckle. "You have met the first espada Stark, I believe?"

"I have only seen him briefly, we have never really been introduced." Aizen hummed under his breath and didn't say anything in reply, simply studying the orange-haired man in front of him, until Ichigo got more and more irritated by the silence. "Why do you ask, sir?"

Aizen chuckled; it really did amuse him when Ichigo got angry but still managed to maintain a semi-subservient façade. "I ask because I am assigning you to be one of Stark's Fraccion. Although he already has one, Lilinette, your job is going to be to make sure he is properly motivated, rather than just serving him."

Ichigo eyed his King a bit warily. "You want me to baby sit him?"

"No, no. I simply want you to make sure he actually puts forth some effort into our cause."

"So, you want me to baby sit him." Aizen said nothing, simply smiling at Ichigo with a twinkle in his eye. The arrancar sighed heavily, and frowned at the Shinigami. "Alright." He said, as though he had a choice. "When do you want me to begin?"

"Right now."

**LINE**

**Author's note (1) Because Ichigo has had his reiatsu condensed and a lot of it sealed away, his sword is also sealed and therefore smaller and able to be worn on Ichigo's hip. Think bankai form, but not as strong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would have updated sooner, but the document uploader kept saying it was down…**

**I am very happy with how well this was received- thank you to all that reviewed!!!**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 2

Ichigo glared at his fellow arrancar as he stormed down the hall. There was a reason why he had never requested to be any of the espada's Fraccion! All of them were either arrogant (he ignored the fact that he possessed that same quality himself), self-absorbed, or just plain crazy. Stark was just as crazy, if not crazier than the rest. Who the hell sleeps all the time when there are killings to be done and spirits to devour?

He calmed himself down as he approached the first espada's room, making his expression blank as he knocked politely. When there was no reply, Ichigo assumed that he was sleeping and let himself in. The room was much larger than his, and contained couches and a bed that seemed designed for comfort rather than aesthetics. Lying on a pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the room was Stark. Snoring. Loudly.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. Stark opened one eye and looked around the room for the offending disruption.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the fifteenth espada; Aizen assigned me as your Fraccion. It's a pleasure to be serving you, Stark-sama." Ichigo murmured demurely and bowed before the first espada, who blinked at his bright orange hair, then yawned loudly.

"Whatever."

An angry tick appeared on Ichigo's forehead and his pleasant face twisted into a scowl. "Don't you 'whatever' me!" Ichigo strode forward and rapped the espada on the head with his knuckles. Stark rubbed the sore spot and stared at the enraged Strawberry with amusement.

"I suppose you'll do."

"I'll do!?" Ichigo knocked him on the head again. "Aizen picked me specifically for this task, and I can see why a lazy bastard like you would need a good kick in the ass!"

"No need to be so loud." Stark flopped back down and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare go to sleep!" Ichigo lifted his foot and brought it down, grinding his heel into Stark's stomach. "I'm introducing myself here!"

"You're just as bothersome as Lilinette." Stark grabbed Ichigo's ankle and yanked it, making Ichigo yelp and fall down on his ass. Rolling over on top of his new Fraccion, Stark grabbed a hold of the flailing arms and straddled the lithe body. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo." Stark said as he stared down at the angered arrancar.

"Bastard!" Ichigo jerked his leg up and kicked the larger man in the back of the head, scrambling away when Stark finally released him. "Listen here, jackass! I am only your Fraccion because Aizen requested it, so unless you have any orders for me, let's keep the fuck away from each other!"

"You curse a lot. Before, I thought you would be…submissive."

"Like hell I would be submissive to you!" Ichigo snapped back, glaring with his hands propped on his hips.

"I am your superior." Stark said, cocking his head to the side as he leaned back against the comfortable cushions and continued to watch the interesting arrancar.

"Superior my ass!"

"Your ass is very fine, no doubt, but I am a higher ranking espada." Ichigo turned bright red and took a step away from the insane espada.

"Pervert!"

"I was merely commenting on your physical beauty. If I was a pervert, I would tell you how much I looked forward to pounding into that fine ass."

Ichigo, Stark noted curiously, actually managed to turn redder before turning on his heel and storming out, giving Stark another view of that fine ass they were just discussing. Perhaps having another Fraccion wouldn't be so terrible. But it certainly did take a lot out of him, Stark thought as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stormed through the hall, cursing to himself when he ran into a rather solid figure. He stumbled back, scowling even harder as he eyed the espada he had run into. "Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow's anger at whoever had dared run into him quickly turned into a predatory smirk. "Hello, Ichigo." He purred. "I heard that you're going to be Stark's Fraccion."

"Yeah…" Ichigo fumed, still pissed off from the encounter earlier.

"You know, Ichi." Ichigo's eye twitched at being called 'Ichi.' "If you wanted to be someone's Fraccion, I would have happily obliged you." And then he was much to close and his hands were wandering, making Ichigo back up hastily. Grimmjow was a dangerous mixture of the traits Ichigo despised about all the espada. He was arrogant, self absorbed, and crazy. Not to mention grope-y.

"I don't want to be _anyone's _Fraccion." Ichigo said scornfully.

Grimmjow growled and moved closer, trapping Ichigo's body against the wall. "I'm sure Stark wouldn't mind sharing."

"Perhaps you shouldn't decide that for yourself." A lazy voice came from behind them. Grimmjow whipped around to see Stark himself standing there, his hair still messy from sleeping. "I have an order for you, Fraccion."

Ichigo's brow furrowed, but he was grateful none the less for Stark's well timed arrival. Stepping around the irate sixth espada, Ichigo darted after Stark. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Whatever." Stark walked slowly, with his hands jammed into his pockets and his head tilted back.

"So what's the order, Stark-_sama?"_

"Hm?"

"You said you had an order for me." Ichigo growled out through gritted teeth, his brown eyes flashing.

"Oh yeah, you should really learn to control your reiatsu, it was really easy to find you with it fluctuating like that."

Glowering, Ichigo sniffed indignantly and turned away from him. "Why were you trying to find me in the first place?"

"Your reiatsu was fluctuating."

Ichigo had gotten better at masking his emotions over the years, but this espada really grated his nerves. "And why do you care about that? A lazy bastard like you wouldn't get up for something like that." Stark stopped, making Ichigo turn to look at him once again. Frowning, the orange-haired arrancar studied Stark's blank face. "What?"

The strongest espada lifted a hand and Ichigo had to fight not to flinch. But Stark just set it on his head, weaving his fingers through the bright orange strands and then jerking him close. Ichigo gulped, trembling slightly as Stark increased his spiritual pressure and leaned closer to Ichigo, so that they were eye to eye. "You shouldn't assume things about others."

Ichigo nodded, his scalp stinging as his hair was yanked by Stark's tight grip. He was reminded exactly how much stronger this espada was, and how easily he could kill Ichigo.

"Are you afraid?" Stark asked, not a hint of amusement on his face as his grey eyes bore into Ichigo's. At that question, the carrot top scowled, his temper flaring.

"Who the hell would be afraid of you?"

Stark chuckled and his grip in Ichigo's hair turned gentler as he sifted his fingers through the surprisingly soft strands. "You should be."

"Well I'm not." Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Are you sure?" Stark stepped closer, pressing Ichigo's body back until it hit the wall. Ichigo nodded, but he couldn't help but gulp slightly as Stark subtly increased his reiatsu. "Hm, interesting." He let Ichigo go and took a step back. "Get me something to eat." He stated simply and then walked away.

Ichigo stared after him in disbelief for a second, his surprised facial expression quickly turning into an angry scowl. "Sure thing, bastard-sama!"

Stark waved his hand behind him dismissively, purposefully ignoring the 'bastard' part. Ichigo grumbled to himself all the way to the kitchens, he would make sure to get the most disgusting thing available. Then hopefully the bastard wouldn't ask him to do it again. Perfect plan.

**LINE**

**How do you like it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**To comment on an anonymous reviewer 'Linaan', I said Ichigo was more mature because of his awareness of the attraction of others and he's not as naïve and innocent as portrayed in the manga/anime. Yes he is a 'hot headed idiot' but in the manga Ichigo was short tempered and yelled, so I do not think it is too out of character for him to get angry at Stark. That being said, I am sorry if you felt I misled you and if enough reviewers step forward I will remove the comment of Ichigo being more mature.**

**Another note…Lilinette reminds me of Hiyori. :D**

**FAN ART!!! I so forgot to mention this last chapter, but I posted a link to a drawing I did of Ichigo in this story onto my profile, so check it out if you want. I really should stick to writing…**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!!! **

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 3

Lilinette was furious. She was being replaced! Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly being _replaced_, but Stark getting another Fraccion meant that they thought she wasn't doing her job well enough. And that really pissed her off. She stomped her way through the halls, intent on killing the one who dared to make her feel this way. Skidding into the kitchen, she glared at the lithe form with orange hair that had his back turned to her.

"You!"

The asshole turned around and Lilinette's thoughts stuttered. This man was…pretty. No, maybe that wasn't the word. There was just something about him that was very attractive, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what. Even the mask that curled around his right eye didn't detract from it.

"Yes?"

She shook herself slightly, realizing that she had been staring at the other arrancar for a few minutes as he gazed at her quizzically.

"You!" She pointed at him dramatically and glared. Attractive or not, this asshole was going down.

"You said that already." Ichigo turned away in disinterest and continued to rummage through the cupboards. He yelped as he was promptly kicked in the rear and turned around to glare at the girl. "What the hell? Do you want to get your ass kicked?"

"You're the one that's begging for an ass-kicking! What the fuck do you think you're doing, becoming Stark's Fraccion. I'm the only one he needs!"

Ichigo scowled and studied the girl. "You're the other Fraccion Aizen told me about? What was your name? Something like… Annette or Lilly…"

"It's Lilinette!" She yelled and kicked at him again but he dodged.

"What's you're problem with me than, Lilly?"

She growled at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You are! Stark isn't supposed to have any other Fraccion…" She pouted and looked down, becoming sad. Ichigo's 'older brother' instincts kicked in and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to be his Fraccion either, it's an order from Aizen-sama."

Lilinette calmed down a little, but still stared at Ichigo mistrustfully. "I still don't like you."

"That's fine with me." Ichigo turned back to his rummaging. "You don't happen to know what Stark absolutely hates to eat, do you?"

"Why?"

"Cuz the bastard ordered me to get him something to eat." Ichigo groused sourly.

"Heh." A gleam appeared in Lilinette's eyes. "So that's how it is. He hates brussel sprouts and liver."

"Thanks Lilly." Ichigo gleefully said and dug out the despised items.

"My name is Lilinette, you jerk off!"

Ichigo hummed happily as he carried Stark's 'dinner' to his room. He had messed it up in every possible way: burned it, added odd seasoning like honey, and put in so many jalapeños he was certain Stark would breathe fire. This would definitely work.

"Here you go bastard-sama." Ichigo presented the charred 'food' to Stark.

Stark eyed it warily as though it might bite him. "What is it?"

"Brussels sprouts and liver."

Stark stared at the abomination in disgust but his growling stomach won over his cringing taste buds. Taking it slowly, Stark continued to pout as he lifted a bite to his mouth. Ichigo watched eagerly for an unfavorable reaction as Stark chewed, then swallowed.

"Well?"

"Burning it really helps to mask the taste. And the honey really mellows the jalapenos nicely." Stark noted and returned to his meal a lot happier than when he started. Ichigo cursed silently and glared at the food like it was its fault. "You forgot to get me something to drink." Stark noted.

Ichigo predictably glared and stomped off to the kitchens yet again with loud curses. Stark stared after him curiously. "Was it something I said?"

Despite his reluctance to being Stark's 'baby sitter,' Ichigo could understand why he was needed. He knew Stark was lazy before, but it seemed only a direct order from Aizen-sama could make Stark do anything he didn't want to do. And even then, although Ichigo would not say this out loud, he suspected that Stark only _let _Aizen order him around because he found it amusing.

At the moment Ichigo was receiving his most recent orders to relay to Stark. "Seek out the Vasto Lords and convince them to join our cause."

"Isn't Nnoitra doing that now?" Ichigo scowled, rubbing the back of his neck in irritation.

Aizen just smiled at him fondly, as though he had said something amusing. "Yes, but it seems he is more intent on dispatching the weaker hollows than completing the mission."

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo bowed at the waist slightly. "Yes Aizen-sama, I will tell him."

As he turned to leave, Aizen stopped him. "Oh, and Ichigo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We do not know how unpredictable the Vasto Lords are, stay close to Stark."

With an irritated huff at the fact that he would need protection, Ichigo gave another short bow none the less. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Ichigo walked to Stark's room, rolling his eyes as he saw that the man was asleep yet again. "Oi, bastard-sama!" Ichigo shouted. "Get up, we have an assignment."

Stark didn't stir. Ichigo glared at his prone form and lifted his foot to kick him, but was stopped by the arrival of Lilinette. "Oh, Lilinette."

"You're doing it all wrong; you have to really hurt him to get him to wake up."

"What do you suggest?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side and planted his hands on his hips.

Lilinette scoffed. "Watch the master." With that, she stepped towards Stark, grinning evilly as his loud sores echoed throughout the room. Lifting her foot up high, she brought it down hard, onto his nose. Ichigo winced as Stark jerked awake, his eyes watering slightly but otherwise unharmed. He glared at Lilinette, rubbing the stinging appendage.

"What?"

"Ichigo has an assignment for you." She cheerfully answered.

His grey eyes glanced over to where Ichigo was standing, tapping his foot impatiently. "Give me a break." Stark sighed and flopped back down to sleep, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. Jumping on the stronger, larger espada, Ichigo had no qualms about grabbing a hold of his kimono and yanking him up.

"Listen bastard, Aizen-sama gave you this mission and you _are _going to complete it!" Stark lifted a hand to his mouth and yawned deeply in response, making Ichigo's eye twitch.

"If you wanted to cuddle, you should have just said so." Stark said calmly as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him down beside him, gripping the smaller arrancar loosely, but firmly, so he couldn't get away.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Ichigo snarled and tried to squirm away but Stark just hummed in response and turned on his side so Ichigo was partially pinned underneath him. "I'm not here to cuddle; we need to go on the mission!"

"Hm." Stark didn't seem particularly interested.

"I'm serious! Aizen is ordering you to do this!" Ichigo shifted to get enough leverage to push the other arrancar off, but Stark barely even noticed.

Realizing that his pillow wasn't going to stop yelling, Stark cracked his eyes open and glared at Ichigo. "Let me sleep for thirty more minutes and then I'll deal with the assignment."

"You don't even know what the assignment is!"

"What is it then?" Stark propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the pillow…the real one, not the Strawberry.

"We need to find the Vasto Lords."

"Isn't that what Nnoitra is doing?" Lilinette asked mildly, looking more interested in her fingernails than the 'assignment.'

"Well, he wasn't doing it well enough." Ichigo said grouchily and attempted another escape from Stark but was quickly jerked back. "Oi! Fine, I'll give you half an hour, now let me go!" He tried to pry the hands that were locked around his waist off, but to no avail. With a sigh, he flopped back down and decided to just leave it be for now. Unlike with some of the other male espada, when Stark touched Ichigo, he wasn't being perverted. He was just being…Ichigo hadn't decided what. Maybe affectionate, but he didn't see Stark treating Lilinette the same way. "Are you coming with us, Lilinette?" Ichigo asked as Stark fell asleep yet again.

"Tch, who wants to do that boring shit? I'll stay here, you deal with him." With that, she left, leaving Ichigo to deal with Stark, who was now drooling on him.

"Stupid bastard." Ichigo growled and shifted in Stark's arms so he was more comfortable. All he could think was 'Why me?'

**LINE**

**Somebody commented on the length of the chapter, so I will ask all the reviewers whether you want longer chapters and less frequent updates or if you wish me to continue at the pace I am going now. I average about 1,500 words per chapter and unfortunately work and other such responsibilities don't allow me to work on my fan fiction all the time, so I can't write as long of chapters as some writers. But please, tell me which you prefer.**

**I welcome constructive criticism and reviews, but please no flames!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Linaan- Don't worry, I wasn't offended. Part of putting my writing out there is getting critique so I can better improve it so I don't mind a bit of harsh criticism, I'm just glad that you enjoy it =)**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thank you!!!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV

Thirty minutes seemed to drag on for an infinite amount of time. I was still pinned partially under Stark and was currently being drooled on and _cuddled. _I would never live this down if any of the other arrancar saw. Not that I cared. But still, my pride stung a little bit when he easily held me against him, even in his sleep.

When the designated time was _finally _up, I breathed a large sigh of relief and got to work trying to wake the bastard, which was unfortunately easier said than done. "Oi, bastard-sama, it's time to get up." I nudged Stark lightly at first but there was no response. "Get the fuck up!" He mumbled something and gripped me tighter until I almost gave a squeak- a manly one, of course. Turning in his hold, I slammed my elbow against his nose, grinning when Stark cursed and finally released me. "It's been thirty minutes, let's go already."

He yawned and stretched, allowing me to get up at last. I growled in irritation as I tugged on my now wrinkled clothing. I saw Stark watching me from the corner of his eye and glared. "What?"

He shrugged and let out a long sigh before gracefully standing. "I was just wondering if that attitude of yours is intentionally constructed to turn people away from you."

What…I frowned as I thought over what he just said. "Tch, it hasn't kept a bastard like you away, _bastard-sama._"

"Hm." That was Stark's only response. Asshole.

We checked in with Aizen-sama before we left, letting him know that we were, in fact, going on the mission (I did all the talking, Stark just stood there yawning.)

The first day wasn't so bad. We didn't sonido anywhere so that we wouldn't waste our energy. We just walked and walked. Not saying much, but neither of us seemed to mind. He slowed his pace to match mine, which might have been considerate, or it could have been that he was being lazy once more. We traveled light. No food or water, just a sleeping bag to cushion the ground for when we stopped to sleep.

So far, there was no sign of a Vasto Lorde, but that was expected. From the information that we had on them, they aren't the type to broadcast their presence.

"Why are you scowling?" I jerked as I was startled out of my reverie and frowned over at Stark, who was staring at me with a bored expression.

"'m not scowling, this is how my face is."

"Hm." Stark leaned over and poked me on my brow, dragging his fingers down to the tip of my nose.

"Oi!" I slapped his hand away, glaring at him. "This isn't a petting zoo!"

"You're doing it again." Stark stated and poked me again.

"Fuck off." I said grouchily and turned away from him, continuing to walk.

Third Person POV

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Stark was taking the opportunity to stare at the cute little fifteenth arrancar's ass. Heh, the orange haired arrancar was even more attractive when he was angry. Hm…Stark continued to watch as Ichigo almost unnoticeably swung his hips from side to side.

Ichigo stopped and glared over his shoulder at the first espada. "Stop staring at my ass."

"Hm." Stark didn't even bother looking ashamed, that took too much energy.

Ichigo's brown eyes flared and he whirled around, jabbing his finger at Stark's chest. "Listen bastard-_sama_,I am sick and tired of you and all the other male espada looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I am not here for your pleasure, or to be eye candy. So stop fucking STARING!"

Stark blinked as Ichigo finished his rant. The orange haired arrancar breathed heavily for a few moments before realizing how close they were. A slight grin slowly spread across Stark's face. "If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask." Stark said in his deep, rumbling voice, his grey eyes glinting in pleasure when Ichigo blushed and jerked back his hand.

"As if, now let's go." Ichigo turned once more and began stomping off before pausing mid – step. "I said, stop staring at my ass!" Stark only smirked and jammed his hands in his pockets before leisurely following the orange haired arrancar…and staring at his ass.

That was pretty much how all of their 'conversations' went. Ichigo yelling and Stark just watching him with amusement while enjoying the view, making Ichigo even angrier. If Stark wasn't the first espada, Ichigo would have long since killed him for looking at him like that. At least he kept his hands to himself, unlike many of the other espada *coughGRIMMJOWcough*.

When night came, or rather, enough time had passed that Ichigo was tired and his biological clock said it was time to sleep; they rolled out their sleeping bags and lay down. Stark told Ichigo that there was no use keeping watch, they would sense anything coming from miles away.

The fifteenth espada sighed as he slid into his sleeping bag, a soft grin on his face at the simple pleasure of being able to rest and sleep. Stark watched from where he was splayed out on top of his sleeping bag, his fingers laced behind his head. Neither of them said anything and before long, Ichigo's breathing slowed and evened. Stark continued to just look at him, trying to figure out exactly what it was that he felt- _thought about _the other arrancar.

He was attractive, certainly, but Stark could not remember the last time that beauty became an interest for him. Perhaps it was that brash temper that seemed to light a fire in those brown eyes. Feeling is rare amongst arrancar and nonexistent amongst hollows. But Ichigo really did seem to _feel_. There were rumors about him passed around, mostly about him being Aizen's favorite, but they talked about him concerning other things, too. Like his lithe body and beautiful face. What had really grabbed Stark's attention though, was when one of them commented on how much Ichigo loved his mother.

Family members dying together, as well as turning into hollows together, was almost unheard of. Stark knew that Szayel had a brother, but the pink haired scientist held no affection, or feelings for that matter, for him. Ichigo, however, held onto his love for his mother, even when their emotions were stripped from them and they became empty.

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was an enigma, and Stark was bored. Perhaps finding out what exactly made him so special would pass the time as they searched for the Vasto Lorde.

Ichigo hated waking up when he knew he had to do something. He also disliked sleeping in an unfamiliar environment because he always felt panicked when he couldn't figure out where he was when his mind was still sleepy. But waking up this way…was far more jolting and slightly scary than all of that.

At first it was just the normal 'where am I? Oh, right…' But when Ichigo tried to move, he found he couldn't because something was latched onto him and pressed against his back, preventing all movement. Squirming frantically and letting his reiatsu flare, he was even more startled when he was shoved on his back with Stark looming over him, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Get off of me!" Ichigo continued to writhe and kick and do anything to get free, but his sleeping bag stopped most of his movement.

"I suggest you stop moving."

Ichigo did as he said for a second out of confusion and then his eyes widened. "Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that your zanpakuto?"

"Nope."

"Get the fuck off of me, you fucking pervert!!!" Ichigo yelled.

Stark yawned loudly and shifted his hips slightly. "It would only be polite for you to take care of it since you are the one who caused it."

"Don't blame _that _on me!" Ichigo glared at him, trying to keep from squirming and therefore rubbing against 'that.'

"It's a natural reaction."

"Like hell it is. Stop moving!"

Frowning in disappointment, Stark released Ichigo and slid off of him. "Very well." Ichigo untangled himself from his sleeping bag and tried not to blush or stare at the large tent in Stark's trousers.

He also tried to ignore his own cock, which decided to take interest as well. He hid it by kneeling down to roll up his sleeping bag and imagined Yammy in a tutu. Yep, that did it.

**LINE**

**So far just physical stuff between them. Due to everyone's overwhelming support of keeping up my current pace, I will continue to update more frequently with shorter chapter- the same length as I have been writing. Thank you for everybody's opinion!!!**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of readers have been asking about Ichigo's mom, Masaki. She will show up occasionally, but she doesn't have a large role in this story. Thank you for reading!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 5

"Ichigo."

"Hm?" Ichigo glanced over to Stark as they walked. So far they had searched the Menos Forest and investigated a few minor tribes of arrancar that had formed, which Aizen had no real use for. Nothing. They hadn't seen or heard even a mention of the Vasto Lorde.

"Why do you still love your mother?"

Ichigo paused mid-step, glancing over at Stark suspiciously. "Why do you want to know that?"

"It is a good thing for a superior to know about his subordinates."

"Superior, my ass." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"I must admit, it is a very nice ass. I have yet to see any better, so I suppose you could call it 'superior.'"

"Oh shut up." The orange haired arrancar did _not _blush at that. "And that doesn't really tell me why you _want _to know."

"Let's just say…curiosity."

Ichigo shrugged. It's not like he had anything better to do out here. "I dunno, I just do. I don't really remember much about when I was alive, but I remember that she was always there. And that continued even after we died."

"Hm." Stark studied Ichigo for a moment, his relaxed brow and slight smile telling all. "You know other hollows consume their loved ones, not covet them."

The fifteenth espada scowled, aiming a kick at the Primera, who dodged effortlessly. "Don't say such things! I could never do that to my own mother."

"Yes, and that is the strange thing. I wonder how you managed to hold onto such morals and ethics."

"Hmph." Ichigo turned away with a huff, speeding up his walk so he was a few strides ahead of Stark.

Stark took the opportunity to glance at his behind before politely moving his eyes away. "Don't be like that." He drawled and sonido-ed in front of Ichigo, making him halt in his tracks. "Let's kiss and make up." Ichigo glared and crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting teenager.

"Stop joking around, we have a mission to do."

"Who said I was joking?" Stark started to move forward, his mouth slightly curved and his grey eyes narrowed, then stopped, cocking his head to the side.

"What makes you think I would do anything like that!?" Ichigo hissed, not noticing the change.

"Sh…" Stark clamped a hand over his Fraccion's mouth and pinned his arms to his side while Ichigo struggled to get free. "Do you feel that?" Ichigo paused as well, finally relaxing enough to pay attention to his surroundings. In the back of his mind, there was a tickle, not like sensing reiatsu, but something else. He shivered in Stark's arms, even though he didn't feel cold, and unconsciously shifted closer. "Come out." Stark commanded.

There was a high pitched whistling sound and the surrounding area seemed to blur for a moment before figures appeared. Ichigo blinked at the five hollows that surrounded them. They were human-like in size, much like most of the arrancar, but they also had a full mask that covered their entire head with identical horns jutting from each side and no zanpakuto. Their reiatsu pulsed and shifted around them unlike any Ichigo had ever seen. If it wasn't for Stark holding him up, he would have certainly collapsed to his knees already.

"Ah, the Vasto Lorde, I take it?" Stark questioned, clearly not at all bothered by the enormous and strange reiatsu reverberating in the air.

"You have been looking for us." One said. The words were spoken softly, but the affect was the same as that of a yell.

"Aizen-sama wishes you would join him in his quest to overthrow Soul Society." Stark said imply in a tone of disinterest. From beneath the bone mask, the eyes studied the first espada, and then flicked to Ichigo, who tried not to look away.

"Such loyalty is not freely given." Another said. "What would you give us in exchange?"

"Aizen-sama is very generous-"

"We want him." The Vasto Lorde cut him off, pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and glared at the hollow. "That is not an option." Stark said with a growl and tightened his hold on his Fraccion.

"You will not give him to us freely?" The Vasto Lorde asked coldly, while the others hissed their agreement.

"I will not."

"So be it."

He attacked, moving so fast that Ichigo couldn't even see him move. Stark moved just as fast though, even while Ichigo was still locked firmly underneath his arm. Ichigo flinched as Stark just barely managed to block an attack with one hand and wiggled. "Let go of me Stark, you'll fight better without me to protect."

"Shut up." Stark muttered and they both skidded back a few feet at the Vasto Lorde's next attack.

Ichigo decided to shut up. He wondered why the other Vasto Lorde weren't attacking as well; they just stood there, staring. It gave Ichigo the heebie-jeebies. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a cero blasted directly at him, the power behind it the like of which he had never seen. Ichigo tried to move, but he just wasn't quick enough. The purple light sped towards him and he flinched, turning his head away and waiting for the inevitable. When nothing came, he opened his eyes.

Right in front of him was Stark's hand, gripping the purple energy and pushing against it with his own reiatsu. Purple and red clashed against each other and for a moment, the sound of the two opposing forces grinding against each other filled the air. Power swirled around the two reiatsu and then there was a loud crack as the energy exploded outward, causing an onslaught of wind so strong that it tugged violently at their clothes and threatened to rip them apart.

Ichigo flinched and turned his head so it was buried against Stark's side. Shit, he was never going to live this down. Being fucking _protected_,of all things. Speaking of which, why the hell was he being protected? But that was a matter to think on at another time, when his life _wasn't_ at risk.

The dust and wind finally settled and Ichigo reluctantly peaked out from his enclosure. All the Vasto Lorde were now standing in front of them in a straight line, not moving or saying anything, just watching. Stark was holding Ichigo so tightly that he winced but didn't move away.

"Impressive." The one who spoke was the same one who had attacked. "You can tell Aizen that we will come to him on our own accord or not at all. If he sends out anyone else to search for us we will use them to gain strength."

Ichigo shivered, he knew what that meant. Some of the other hollows had participated in it as well before they became arrancar in hopes that they would gain the level of Vasto Lorde. Cannibalism. Devouring other hollows in order to become stronger.

And just as soon as they had come, they were gone. Stark stared at the place they were just at for a moment, not loosening his hold on Ichigo. The orange haired arrancar squirmed to get free and finally Stark released him, however reluctantly.

They didn't say anything for a moment as Ichigo straightened his clothes and Stark just watched passively. "Why did you protect me?" Ichigo asked finally, staring up at him.

"Why do you still love your mother?"

"Wha-what does that have to do with anything?"

Stark shrugged. He didn't want to have to explain when he didn't fully understand it himself. "C'mon. I'll sonido us, it will go faster."

"But the Vasto Lorde-"

"We didn't want to waste any energy looking for them in case we fought. We fought and they are clearly not interested in aiding us, or they will come to us on their own time."

Ichigo sighed and stepped forward, allowing Stark to slide an arm around his shoulder and sonido them back the castle. It still took a while, but not as long as it would have, if they had walked. Hopefully Aizen-sama wouldn't be too upset.

**LINE**

**I know that there is some speculation that the top four espada were originally Vasto Lorde, but we don't know that for certain so for now I am using this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I meant to get this out yesterday but we held our Beltane (May 1****st****) party…for those who aren't familiar with it, it's a Pagan holiday. It's kind of funny because my mom's girlfriend' birthday is at the end of April so we kind of celebrate it at the same time even though she's catholic. Just an excuse to dance around the May pole and jump over a fire =D Not to mention drinking!**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thank you!!!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 6

Aizen, as it turned out, was not very upset. He must have been suspecting something like this because when Ichigo told him what had occurred (Stark just stood there yawning and looking around for a good spot to nap), he had just nodded his head and thoughtfully gazed off into space.

Ichigo was a bit nervous about punishment for their failure, but Aizen didn't seem disappointed or angry. "Very well. The next move is theirs."

And then they were dismissed. The first place Stark went, of course, was his room to take a nap. Ichigo almost went to do the same thing, and then hesitated. It would make sense to want a nice rest after so much traveling, but he had something he wanted to do first.

Walking through the halls, he thought about Stark's answer as to why he protected him. The bastard didn't make any sense. No sense at all.

Knocking on the door, he opened it when he heard the quiet call to come in. "Hey, mom."

Masaki smiled at him from where she was sitting in a chair and reading. "Ichigo! What a nice surprise." She smiled and stood, hugging him gently. "You never visit anymore." She said reproachfully.

"I just got back from a mission."

"Oh?" She sat, patting the space beside her. "Aizen-sama works you too much."

"Its fine, I don't mind serving him."

"Hm, so what was the mission about?"

"We had to search for the Vasto Lorde." Ichigo said with a sigh. His mother looked over at him sharply.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah…"

"And?" She prodded.

"Well one of them attacked and…Stark protected me."

She laughed, elbowing his side. "Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because he's just like the rest of them! He always stares at my ass and touches me when I'm sleeping and…and…"

"Saves your life?"

"Yeah! …Wait, huh?"

Masaki laughed and patted him on his orange head. "Try not to be too harsh with him. I know he can be irritating, but anyone who saves my baby can't be all that bad."

"I'm not a baby…" Ichigo mumbled with a pout.

"You'll always be _my _baby." She cooed and gave him a hug. They were quiet for a moment as Ichigo rested his head on her shoulder. "So, do you like him?"

"Mom!"

.

..

…

..

.

In his room, Stark tried to go to sleep. This wasn't a problem he'd ever had before. Usually, he nodded off the second he had laid down. But not this time. No, this time, his mind was full of thoughts of a certain orange haired arrancar that he wished he had here to snuggle with. Or do other things with. With a heavy sigh, he rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his pillow to hold against his chest. It just wasn't the same.

.

..

…

..

.

Ichigo walked away from his mom's room feeling a little lighter. She always had that effect on him. He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't realize at first that somebody was following him.

He cried out when a body slammed into him, his back painfully hitting the wall. Ichigo grimaced as he caught sight of the blue haired espada leering at him. "Grimmjow." The fifteenth arrancar spat out.

"Hey Ichi." Grimmjow purred and pressed his body against Ichigo's.

"What do you want?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Grimmjow slammed his mouth over Ichigo's and bit down harshly, drawing blood. Ichigo jerked his head back so fast; he cracked it against the wall.

"You disgusting freak!" Ichigo yelled, trying to get away from the stronger espada, but to no avail.

"Your struggling only turns me on more." Grimmjow growled lustfully and went in for another kiss, but Ichigo once again evaded him.

"Aizen-sama will kill you for this!"

"Tch, you want this as bad as me." The arrancar grinned wildly and snuck his hand through the lacings of his shirt, stroking his side.

"Like hell I do! This is rape!"

"You can't rape the willing."

"But you can rape the unwilling."

Grimmjow froze as he felt Stark's reiatsu pulsing darkly behind him. He dropped to his knees under the weight of it, gasping for breath. Ichigo nearly fell over, as well, but Stark caught him and hoisted the smaller arrancar into his arms.

"You are lucky Aizen values all the espada or I would kill you right now."

Grimmjow only gasped in response, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he slumped forward under the pressure of all that power. All Ichigo could do was shiver and squeeze his eyes shut tightly until it let up once more. Neither of them said anything as Stark sonido-ed back to his room with Ichigo still held in his arm.

Setting him down on the couch, the first espada backed up a little to give him space. Ichigo still didn't say anything; he simply sat there with a frown and looked anywhere but at Stark. "Are you…okay? He didn't go any further, did he?" Stark asked hesitantly.

Ichigo blinked, and then shook his head. "That's not it."

"What is it then?" Stark asked, emboldened by the response, and scooting closer. "I can't have my Fraccion unwell."

Said Fraccion's frown deepened and a wrinkle appeared between his brows. "Is that all you see me as?"

Stark blinked and moved even closer. "No…of course not."

Ichigo looked up then and stared into Stark's grey eyes. "No?"

"That's right."

His instincts had never led him astray, so Ichigo decided to trust them yet again as he leaned up and kissed Stark softly. Just barely brushing his lips against the brunette arrancar's, before retreating quickly with a blush. He wrung his hands in his lap when Stark didn't say or do anything, wondering if he had done the wrong thing. Then his upper arms were being gripped firmly as Stark pulled him halfway into his lap and kissed him back.

Ichigo moaned in response, lifting his hands to tangle them in Stark's wavy hair as he opened his mouth to the first espada's encouraging nips. Dipping his tongue inside, Stark almost hummed in happiness as he tasted Ichigo's mouth. The orange haired arrancar was just as curious and answered with his own slightly hesitant nibbles and exploration. Stark smirked into the kiss and tipped Ichigo onto his back, sliding his hand down from Ichigo's biceps to his stomach and brushing his hands over the bottom of his kimono.

Stark ever so slightly lifted the hem, stroking the bare skin and Ichigo froze at the unfamiliar feeling. He liked Stark…but that didn't mean he wanted to do anything beyond kissing. The first espada stopped and slowly retracted his hand, pulling away from the kiss to look into his Fraccion's eyes. Ichigo blushed and looked away, making Stark chuckle. Gripping his chin, Stark began to litter small, brief kisses along his face and more lingering ones on the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

Parting his mouth slightly, the orange haired arrancar leaned forward to capture the other's lips once more. Stark returned it forcefully, cupping the back of Ichigo's head and tilting his chin until it was just the right angle. Ichigo squirmed from where he was awkwardly pulled half way onto Stark and gripped the larger espada's shoulder, dragging his leg over to straddle his lap more comfortably.

If Ichigo hadn't frozen moments before, Stark would have normally taken this as an invitation, but the lithe arrancar kept his hips away from Stark's groin and didn't even seem to notice the provocative position. In fact, his actions seemed to be more intent on cuddling rather than making out. The carrot top kissed him languidly, curling his fingers through Stark's hair as he let the other arrancar dominate it.

Following Ichigo's lead, Stark tried to keep it mellow, but he couldn't help but get aroused when he nuzzled Ichigo's hair and nibbled on his ear. The fifteenth arrancar hummed in response and squirmed closer until there wasn't any space in between their bodies and he could feel the effect he had on the other. He paused mid-kiss, making Stark huff and grip Ichigo's hips, moving them away from his own.

"Try not to squirm." Stark warned, his grey eyes burning with lust as he fought his own immediate reaction to rub against Ichigo. Fuck…this boy was sin.

Ichigo nodded and moved to get off of Stark, but the grip on his hips didn't loosen, rather it tightened until Ichigo winced.

"I didn't mean for you to get off." Stark said with a low growl, kissing along his jaw line and down to his neck. "Just don't…press against it." Ichigo's breath hitched as Stark sucked on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. "I don't ever want to see anybody else touching you, understand?"

Nodding again, Ichigo worried his lower lip between his teeth and gasped when the other found a particularly sensitive spot. The attention felt really good, but Stark's jealousy, more than anything, reassured him of their new relationship. As Stark gripped his back- through his kimono of course- Ichigo thought that maybe he just might be able to get used to being Stark's Fraccion.

**LINE**

**No sex yet! But they're together :D Remember, this story actually has a plot (gasp!) other than them hooking up. Which is weird for me…but I'm trying!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106. Thank you!!!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 7

While the Shinigami prepared for battle, Aizen and the arrancar did as well. Aizen's plan to create the King's key didn't bother him. But for some reason Ichigo couldn't pin down, the orange haired espada felt…nervous about destroying Karakura town. Maybe nervous wasn't the right word, the thought of it made his gut twist and his hollow hole throb painfully.

He tried to keep it from his boyfriend…or whatever their relationship dictated, but Ichigo knew that Stark, more than anybody, could tell how his hand twitched whenever Aizen discussed the plan. Stark didn't say anything about it at first, just watched him closely for clues as to why he was anxious.

They were sitting in Stark's room when he finally brought it up. Or, to be more accurate, Ichigo was sitting and reading with Stark's head in his lap. "Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about the destruction of Karakura?"

Ichigo stopped reading, staring at the words without reading them for a moment before setting the book aside. "I agree with anything Aizen-sama does."

"That's not what I asked." Stark growled in irritation, biting down on the thigh he was resting on and receiving a high pitched yelp from Ichigo. "What do you think about it?"

Tugging on a brunette strand in retribution, Ichigo quickly turned it into a caress as he threaded his fingers through the wavy hair. "I don't mind the destruction of Karakura, but…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Your family lives there, do they not?"

"Yeah…but they're alive and I'm dead, it shouldn't matter!"

"But it does." Stark shifted so that he was sitting and tugged Ichigo into his embrace. "I can't say that I understand your feelings for your family, but I know you love your mother. Is it possible that you still hold the same emotions for your family?" He murmured into Ichigo's ear, all the while stroking his back in long, soothing gestures and trying hard to keep it non-sexual.

"I love my mother…but my father and my sisters are so far away from me now, and I am no longer the boy who was a part of that family. I don't understand."

Stark was silent for a moment as his hands ghosted up to the collar of Ichigo's kimono and tugged it down, exposing more of his shoulder. "You don't have to understand, emotions aren't really meant to be understood. It is just something you feel. If you could explain them then they would be thoughts, not feelings."

Ichigo hummed under his breath in agreement and tipped his head to the side, allowing Stark to place long, wet kisses on his neck. "Do you feel things, Stark?"

Stark paused his actions for a moment and simply breathed against Ichigo's neck. "I…feel. Maybe it's emotion, or maybe instinct, but whenever I am with you, my body and mind longs to touch you. Whenever we are apart, I am on edge and need to find you, to taste you, to have you." He punctuated his words with kisses and bites that made Ichigo inhale sharply and arch into his touch. "You make me feel, in ways I have never realized existed."

"Stark…" Ichigo murmured his name and hugged him tightly. "I…I…you make me tingle. Even my hole seems to be complete once more."

"Oh?" Stark purred, his grey eyes turning lighter as he slowly undid Ichigo's kimono and slipped his hand under it. Ichigo shivered and bit his lip, but this time, he didn't push him away. "This hole…" Stark traced the hollow hole with his fingers while his other hand rested lightly on Ichigo's backside. "…or this hole?" He pressed his fingers against the other's entrance through the fabric and Ichigo yelped, jumping up.

Stark pulled his hand away immediately and tried not to snicker as Ichigo punched his shoulder. "Bastard!"

"Mm, that's bastard-_sama _to you."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowing as a seductive smirk crossed his face. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm." Stark gripped Ichigo's waist as the lithe arrancar leaned forward until their breaths mingled.

"Very well, bastard-_sama, _I am sorry but I need to go speak with Aizen_-sama."_ Stark blinked as Ichigo jumped off of him and walked to the door slowly, making sure to add an extra sway to his walk as he peaked over his shoulder slyly at the dumfounded first espada.

"But…" Stark started, wondering why exactly he was no longer holding onto his Ichigo.

"Don't worry bastard-sama, I'll be back to complete my Fraccion duties later."

Stark glowered as Ichigo shut the door and slumped sideways on the couch, resting his head where Ichigo's warmth still lingered. He didn't look up when Lilinette entered. "Stop moping, he just left."

"Give me a break." Stark whined and spread his long-fingered hand next to his head, stroking the fabric of the couch as though he could feel Ichigo through it.

"You have it bad, man; even Tousen can see how infatuated you are with Berry-tan."

Despite himself, Stark smirked at the nickname that Ichigo despised. "Heh, you shouldn't call him that."

"Why? He's a Strawberry, right?"

"Hm."

Lilinette sighed at the apathetic response and nudged Stark's prone body with her foot. "Get with the program, no wonder Ichigo hasn't let you screw him yet. You're so clingy!"

"Shut up." Stark grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Oh? No 'How do you know we haven't fucked yet'?"

"I removed the cameras. No more peeping or I'll let Halibel and Neliel order you around."

"Tch, those two are too wrapped up in each other to care about me."

"Tousen told me Wonderweisse has been feeling lonely."

"Alright already, no cameras! Fuck, you're such a hard ass."

"Go away."

Lilinette smirked and walked out, but not before saying one more thing. "Maybe Ichigo would let you bang him hard in the ass if you weren't being such a bastard."

Stark's hand twitched in response and she laughed before finally leaving. He really had fallen hard. He knew the other espada were snickering about it. Well, most of them. Grimmjow glared a lot and Nnoitra made a lot of rude comments, which made Stark a little suspicious and question if the other _was_ jealous. Was it wrong? Maybe not, but it was unnatural. For all that the Hogyoku had done for them; it could not mend their broken souls and make them whole again, despite their ascension to hybrid status.

Could he really be in…the four lettered word, with Ichigo? It seemed highly unlikely. But he still felt something. Even if his hole was still there, right underneath his jaw bone mask. What was that black, circular abyss inside of his chest, if not a symbol of his rejecting, not leaving his ties to the world? A representation of the emotions that he refused to give up and therefore had been ripped away from him.

Not many souls, plus or hollow, remember their 'lives,' but Stark remembered some, if only a little. Perhaps it was because of that, that he has feelings for Ichigo now. Stark died a long time ago- centuries ago. His family had been feuding with another and his little sister's life was threatened. Stark had challenged the head of the other family to a fight and had killed him, only to be poisoned by his younger brother, who made a deal with the other family that stated that he would be the head when Stark died.

It wasn't a place or a thing that Stark had become chained to, but his little sister. For years, he watched as she mourned his death and her hate for their brother grew. It soon became too much, and his soul chain devoured itself. His little sister was the first victim to his hunger, and within a few days of being a hollow, she was killed by a Soul Reaper. He never cried, even though it was painful. Somehow, it hurt.

He didn't want the same thing to happen with Ichigo. Whatever he felt for him, Stark knew that if Ichigo died completely, it would hurt more than any other emotion or four letter word that starts with 'L' ever could. His bond to Ichigo was strong, and that was not something that he was going to let go of lightly. Ichigo was his and nobody will take him away from Stark.

**LINE**

**I'm running out of beta'd chapters, oh no! My beta is a busy girl =D If all else fails, I will post un-beta'd chapters and replace them with beta'd ones when d3m0nang3l1106 gets the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so I know hollows are plus souls that have lost their hearts. But what is a heart really? Besides, arrancar are part Shinigami anyways.**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thank you!!!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 8

Ichigo stood in front of Aizen somewhat nervously. On either side of the great man's throne was Tousen and Gin, who were staring down at him with obvious disinterest. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"I would like…" He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Would you be so kind as to grant me a request?"

"What is the request?"

"That my father and sisters be spared from Karakura's destruction."

Gin giggled and Tousen shot the other Shinigami a disapproving frown, which he ignored. "Ah, Ichi-chan, with a request like that, one would believe that you actually feel!" He laughed again to show just how ridiculous such a notion was. "What do you care about such lowly humans?"

Ichigo frowned and didn't answer the question. "Hm, I see no reason why I couldn't let three humans live. But you must turn them into hollows so that they can join our side."

"Thank you Aizen-sama, I will."

Ichigo bowed to the Shinigami one more time before leaving. Tousen felt Aizen and Gin's reiatsu nudge at each other, so he made his own hasty retreat. "You're too soft on him." Gin complained with a frown. "One might think that-"

"Stop it." Aizen ordered. "You know that you are the only one for me."

"Yes, but its nice to hear sometimes."

Aizen's only response was to stand and kiss him deeply.

…

Ichigo allowed a small smile to cross his face. Aizen-sama had granted his request! He had to go tell his mother, and then Stark. He passed Grimmjow in the hall and eyed him nervously, but the blue haired espada seemed content to leer at him without touching.

Knocking on his mother's door, he opened it and walked inside. Masaki looked surprised at his radiant smile, but stood up to greet him without hesitation. "Ichigo, what has gotten you so happy?"

"Aizen-sama granted my request to spare father and my sisters!"

Masaki's eyes widened in shock and she drew him into a big hug. "That's wonderful! I was worried…"

Pulling away, Ichigo frowned and looked closely at his mother's face. "Momma, have you ever wondered why we care?"

Smiling softly, she cupped her son's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Even the most evil and vile creature is capable of love. Do you think that because we have this hole inside of us that we can't feel?" Ichigo shook his head and she smiled again. "Don't worry about why we care. That's not important. What's important is that we _do _care."

…

Stark was, yet again, sleeping on the couch. Not that Ichigo really minded anymore. As long as the bastard actually did as he was assigned and didn't try to molest him too much, Ichigo was happy.

Besides, there was something comfortable in watching the Primera espada sleep. Seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest and the quiet, but still noticeable snores were becoming a common occurrence to him now. Ichigo smiled slightly and sat on the floor beside his head, snagging the book he had been reading off of the coffee table. Macbeth. It was one of Ichigo's favorite plays of Shakespeare that he managed to procure, via Gin, from the human world.

The fifteenth espada tuned everything else out as he became absorbed in the play, and thus did not notice when Stark cracked open an eye and smirked at the sight of the bright orange hair in front of him. Wrapping his arms around the sitting arrancar, he tugged Ichigo's flailing body onto the couch with him.

"Stark!" Ichigo said in surprise and then realized he had lost his place in the play because of Stark's actions. "Idiot!" He hit Stark on the top of the head with the paperback book but, unfortunately, the brown haired arrancar's smirk didn't drop once.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute sitting down on the floor like that, just to sit close to me."

"I-I wasn't…It was just comfortable!" Ichigo shouted in denial, a blush rapidly overtaking his cheeks as he turned his head away so he didn't have to look Stark in the eyes. A deep chuckle vibrated in Stark's chest, making Ichigo scowl and hit him with his book again. "Shut up!"

"Hm. Next time, wake me up so I can use you as a pillow." The first espada said as his breath washed over Ichigo's neck. "Or we could do other things…" He trailed off, nibbling lightly on his ear. The orange haired arrancar blushed scarlet and squirmed.

"I didn't come here for that."

"Oh?" Stark didn't sound convinced. Or he just didn't care. Either way, he didn't stop licking a path down Ichigo's neck, which got him an elbow in the face.

"Bastard." Ichigo muttered affectionately before straightening his clothes and standing up and out of Stark's reach. "Aizen-sama granted my request."

"Good." Stark snagged Ichigo's arm before he could move away again and yanked him back into his lap.

"Stark?" Ichigo said after a minute of futile struggling.

"Hm?" The first espada questioned around a mouthful of Ichigo's shoulder.

"Do we really not have hearts?"

"Why do you ask?" Stark pulled away slightly, sensing Ichigo's seriousness.

"Don't you need a heart to care? To feel? To love?"

"Can you feel this?" Stark leaned down and traced his tongue around Ichigo's hollow hole, making Ichigo shudder at the pleasure it produced.

"Yes…"

"A heart is just an organ. A muscle." Stark said and began to undo Ichigo's top completely. "Do you feel this?" He grabbed Ichigo's hand and moved it down to the bulge in his pants.

Ichigo flushed but didn't pull away. "Yes. Do you feel this?" He grabbed the large appendage through Stark's pants and gave it a light squeeze. Heh, payback.

"Yes…" Stark hissed and jerked his hips up. His mouth sought Ichigo's and he kissed him deeply, stroking the sinewy muscles while Ichigo fumbled for his hakama. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Let me show you." Ichigo slid of Stark's lap and dropped to his knees on the floor. Stark stared at the sexy picture he made as he pushed Star's pants down to allow his erection to spring out. Ichigo kissed the head slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he licked the salty fluid accumulating at the tip and sucked it into his mouth. Stark's hands went to Ichigo's head automatically and he swallowed harshly as pleasure flooded through him. Jealousy tugged at the back of his mind as Ichigo's skillful mouth took him deeper and he bobbed his head. He must have done this to someone else to have gotten this good… But Ichigo had mentioned before that he had never been with someone so he must have just naturally been this good or…

But he squashed that thought and instead tried to encourage Ichigo to take more by pushing his head down a little. Ichigo glared at him and dug his nails into the back of Stark's hands until he let up a little. "Come on Ichi, you can take more…" Stark wouldn't say that he whined, but there was definitely a tone in his voice that had gotten a little desperate. Ichigo glowered at him before swallowing the excess spit that was accumulating in his mouth, making Stark jerk again.

Torturously slow, Ichigo hesitantly tested his gag reflex by taking more of Stark's length into his mouth. Stark tried once more to press Ichigo's head down farther, desperately wanting to just thrust into the hot, wet mouth but Ichigo evaded him once more. This time he pulled away completely, the erection slipping from his mouth with a pop. In any other circumstance, Stark would find the glare Ichigo was giving him cute, but with a long strand of saliva still connecting Ichigo's mouth to his cock, it was just sexy.

Ichigo pumped his erection with both hands and jabbed his tongue into Stark's slit until finally – he was coming. Ichigo must have sensed it because he sealed his mouth over the head of his cock once more and swallowed the bitter fluid, his Adam's apple bobbing as a trickle leaked from the corner of his lips. Ichigo made a face at the taste but didn't spit it out, instead wiping his face and studying Stark's relaxed form.

"Oi, bastard, you better still be awake." Ichigo muttered and nudged Stark's shoulder. Stark grabbed Ichigo and yanked him down for a tight hug, shoving his hand down Ichigo's pants. "A-ah!" The orange haired arrancar yelped in surprise and pleasure. "W-wait, Stark!"

"Mmm…nope." Stark nuzzled his cheek and pumped Ichigo faster, smiling slightly when Ichigo gave a little gasp and arched into the touch.

"Ngh…" It didn't take much to get him off. Just a slight nip of his teeth to Ichigo's creamy neck and a particularly hard jerk, and Ichigo was coming. "Hah…Hah…" Ichigo panted for a few seconds while Stark held him carefully, nuzzling his neck and pressing kisses there.

"A heart is part of the body." Stark murmured into his ear huskily. "And we are souls long after our bodies turn to dust."

Those three words hovered on the tips of their tongue, but neither said it out loud.

**LINE**

**I have noticed that the amount of reviews I get for each chapter went down a lot this last chapter. I am not complaining or even demanding more since I am very happy with the response I have gotten from this story, but I would like to know if there is something I am doing wrong that I can improve on. I really want to be a better writer and any feedback you give me is appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a little flashback/interlude to show how Ichigo got turned into an arrancar and how he was received by the current espada at the time. **

**Beta'd by d3m0nng3l1106- thank you so much!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 9

Flashback

Ichigo curled against his mother, his horns jutting from either side of his temple, making it slightly difficult to find a comfortable position. Masaki curled her tail around him in her sleep and he snuggled closer.

"Hey Aizen, do you think this could be them?" Ichigo lifted his head, snarling at the three men that dared to disturb his nap.

"What are three Shinigami doing in this world?" He hissed, carefully getting to his feet and licking his lips hungrily. "No matter, you will make a nice snack." He lunged and was shocked to find a binding spell crashing down on him, making his limbs immobile. From the other Shinigami that he had met, he knew that this level of skill was quite uncommon. He thrashed in its grips desperately, barely managing to twist his arm around to create a black cero.

Aizen smirked, and with another unspoken spell, he was knocked unconscious. Beside him, Gin swept his brow dramatically. "Whoo! He sure is strong." They watched as the hollow's mother desperately clawed at the large pillars that held her son down and turned toward the three Shinigami with anger.

"Release my son!" She attacked, but Aizen didn't even bother to use a spell, he just knocked her aside with a flip of his wrist and sent her flying into a large rock, unconscious.

"Should we take her, too?" Gin questioned. "It looks like they want to stay together."

"Hm." Aizen rubbed his chin. "The woman is not important. But perhaps it will help keep young Kurosaki in line. We'll need his submissiveness."

"He's not going to be submissive, naturally." Tousen said, eyeing the arrancar that was still limp underneath the binding pillars. "I think it would be wise to seal his powers so that he won't cause as many problems."

Aizen was silent for a moment, carefully studying the two fallen forms. "I agree. He might not be as powerful to be beneficial as a fighter, but we will have fewer problems with control." With that, he stepped forward, his reiatsu rising. "I would have preferred to use the Hogyoku, but, for now, this will do."

The hollow with bright orange hair sat up with a shriek, desperately clawing at his mask as it was very carefully pried from his face. "Be calm, little one." Aizen said soothingly. "It won't hurt as much if it is not forced." Yellow eyes turned towards Aizen, tensing but no longer fighting the power that was overwhelming him. There was a flash of blue that surrounded the figure and then it disappeared to reveal a naked boy that looked only about 12 years old. His bright orange hair was a lot shorter than in his hollow form, but still messy and wild. Part of his mask remained over his left eye and forehead along with red marks tattooed along his face. The arrancar stared up at Aizen with disbelief clear in his brown eyes and raised his once familiar human hands to stare at them.

He flinched back as Aizen stepped forward and placed his hands on his head. "This has to be done." The arrancar known as Ichigo Kurosaki shrieked again as his powers were suddenly pushed down, not yanked away but kept concealed and constricted under multiple seals. He collapsed underneath the pain, sprawled out and whimpering in his unconscious state.

Tousen moved to change Masaki as well, who was now waking up and frantically trying to reach her son. Another blue light, though smaller, flashed in the area leaving the naked woman still trying to crawl to Ichigo. "Interesting how their bond seems to still be intact." Gin commented.

"Yes" Aizen took off his white haori and wrapped it around the young boy, lifting him into his arms. "Just a fluke."

"Maybe." Tousen said, more to himself. He also took off his haori and draped it around the woman for modesty, although he couldn't see. "The bond between a mother and her children is strong."

"Yeah, yeah." Gin grinned down at the arrancar in Aizen's arms. "Aw, he's so cute and pretty." He poked Ichigo's cheek and the orange haired boy flinched in response, turning to curl into Aizen. "He he, I hope the others like you, number 15."

Inside Las Noches, the eighth espada, Nnoitra, was grumbling at the arrival of another arrancar. "I don't see what's so special about some kid." He said as he watched Aizen speak with Neliel. "Aizen didn't give a damn about all of us."

"Perhaps he has some unusual power Aizen needs." Szayel said, pressing his glasses up his nose.

"Tch, whatever. Why would he seal the kid's powers then?" He winced as Neliel squealed and grabbed the small figure from Aizen's arms, nearly suffocating the boy in her massive breasts.

"Aw, he's so adorable!"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and strolled over casually. He blinked as he saw a scowling boy with bright orange hair trying to shove Nel away. Hm. He walked closer, pausing a few feet from him and studied the boy. The big brown eyes glanced over to him momentarily and then away. Nnoitra snorted to himself and poked the kid in the forehead. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" The kid protested. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Strawberry?" Nnoitra asked with a snicker. "Are you really a girl or something?" Ichigo shoved away from the green haired woman and glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Any menacing effect that may have been there was ruined by the humongous haori that would have been falling off of him, if it had not been held up by a strap wrapped around his waist.

"I'm the number one guardian!" Ichigo state proudly.

Nnoitra laughed and bent over, grabbing the kid's chin harshly. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Aw, a Niño!" Ichigo was promptly yanked away by Dordonii, one of the recent espada with dark hair, a moustache and a goatee. His hollow mask was a plate across his forehead with horns on either side. "Poor little Niño, are you an arrancar now? I'll save you from the mean Nnoitra."

Nnoitra's eye twitched but he was saved from replying when Ichigo shoved himself away from Dordonii's chest with a gasp for breath. "Am I here just to be smothered?" He asked crossly and tried to get away from the espada but was only yanked closer.

"Don't worry Niño; we will take good care of you."

"I don't want you, I want my momma!" Ichigo shouted and once again tried to shove the insane arrancar away.

"Aw, sweetheart, do you still miss your mom? She's not here anymore." Neliel soothed the little boy.

Nnoitra's eye twitched again. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" He asked. "Kid, your mom is probably still alive, or maybe you ate her, who knows. But grow up already cuz I'm about ready to kill you myself."

He froze as a hand settled onto his shoulder. "Now now Nnoitra, I believe I mentioned that he is not to be harmed?" Nnoitra gulped.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Good." Aizen turned his 'warm' eyes towards Ichigo, who was still struggling to get away from Dordonii and Neliel, who decided that he needed a hug, as well. "Ichigo-kun, you're mother is just getting something to wear and will be here shortly."

Ichigo stopped his squirming and blinked up at him. "Momma?"

Neliel frowned in confusion but shook it off with a smile. "Aw, you are too sweet!"

"Get off!" Ichigo renewed his efforts.

"What's all the commotion?" A sleepy voice asked. Aizen turned, glancing at the newcomer.

"You have a new brother, Stark. Would you like to greet him?"

Stark looked over at the arrancar with the bright orange hair, who was still trying to escape the espada's clutches. The boy was scowling in what Stark thought was an adorable manner and was now kicking at Dordonii. "Hm. Perhaps after I have my nap."

"Of course."

A woman ran into the room and scooped the boy into her arms, hugging him close and checking his body over for injuries. Stark cocked his head to the side at the action and then shrugged. He would have more time to meet the adorable little boy later, for now he needed to sleep – no matter how cute those big brown eyes were.

Aizen watched the brunette leave the room, thinking to himself. His eyes were drawn back to Ichigo when Masaki slapped Nnoitra for saying something about Ichigo, then Neliel not allowing Nnoitra to retaliate. Perhaps Ichigo would be easier to control than he thought.

**LINE**

**Readers please remember that Aizen has been in Hueco Mundo longer than the time when he first revealed his betrayal to Soul Society and that is how espada like Nnoitra, Neliel and Szayel could be arrancar/espada for years. **

**Also, this is the last chapter that I have beta'd, so the next one may be un-beta'd. If that is the case, I will try to catch as many of my own mistakes as possible and post the beta'd chapter when it gets done. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to d3m0nng3l1106 for beta'ing this chapter!!!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 10

Ichigo sighed in impatience as he stood with Lilinette behind Stark. Halibel had her Fraccion behind her as well, though Neliel hovered close, pressing against her and relaxing her head on Halibel's shoulder. Barragan sat on his massive bone-throne as usual, seemingly not very interested in the proceedings of Karakura town below.

Aizen smirked as he stared down at the city and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "If you want your family, I suggest you retrieve them now." Ichigo nodded once and turned, running across the sky to where he remembered his family home being. Some things you don't forget.

Stark watched him go, ignoring Lilinette's snickering. The back of his eyes tingled and he faced forward once again, raising an eyebrow in interest when the sky opened and an enormous amount of reiatsu filled the area. From what Stark heard, or rather what Ichigo made him pay attention to, this must be the captains.

He hoped Ichigo didn't run into any of them.

…

Ichigo silently slipped into the twins' room and stared down at them. It had been so long since he had seen them. Although there were two beds in the room, they were curled up together like puppies in a litter. He smiled slightly and rested his hand on Karin's head, sifting his fingers through her hair. She stirred, but didn't wake up. His fond expression dropped as he felt something behind him. Turning around quickly, he stared at his father, who was staring at him.

Blinking, Ichigo cocked his head to the side and then smiled. "Goat-face?"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked down at his body and then back at Isshin. "If you can see me, that must mean you have some spiritual energy."

"Ichigo, my son…" Isshin stepped forward and Ichigo tensed, ready for an attack, but was surprised when he was dragged into a crushing hug. "I knew you were still out there somewhere."

"Dad…" Ichigo let out a yelp as the hug tightened further. "Dad!" He shoved Goat-face away. "Listen to me, I've come to get you out of here, we don't have time for this. Karakura town is-"

"-Going to be destroyed."

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah, how did you…"

"Dad?" Ichigo paused and turned to the bed where the twins were waking up and murmuring at Isshin sleepily.

"We have no time for this." Ichigo said again. "Let's go already."

"I'm not just going to let Aizen destroy this town."

Ichigo sensed the presence behind him too late and barely managed to turn his head before the hilt of a sword slammed into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Urahara sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he stared down at Ichigo's fallen form. "So much of his power has been sealed away…"

"Yes." Isshin sighed and wordlessly cast a kido spell so Karin and Yuzu fell back asleep. "We'll take him to the shop; Captain Yamamoto has already begun transferring Karakura?"

"Yes." Isshin lifted his son's unconscious form into his arms and stared down into his face, his eyes lingering over the mask. "I wished that it wouldn't be him, but even creatures such as he plays an important part of this world."

"Aizen is threatening to destroy the fragile balance by sealing his powers away like this."

"Aizen has never cared about anyone's well being but his own." They stepped into the night's air and flash stepped to Urahara's shop. Above them, they could feel the crashing and trembling of the captains' fighting with the espada and Yamamoto's flames keeping Aizen at bay. Inside, far below the shop in the cavern, the vizards sat quietly, waiting for Kisuke's return and ready to fight at any moment if the Shinigami failed. Shinji stood when he felt Urahara and Isshin return and stretched his arms above his head.

"Where are you going?" Hiyori asked, twirling her sword from hand to hand.

"I want to see what they brought back."

"Tch, probably nothing important."

Shinji ignored her and climbed up the ladder. Where Urahara was concerned, everything he deemed interesting was important.

…

Stark narrowed his eyes at the captain he was fighting. Ichigo still wasn't back yet and this was becoming troublesome. The Fraccion that had accompanied them to the real world had been all but destroyed and it seemed only Lilinette remained in one piece. The white haired captain she was fighting seemed to have no interest in fighting her and Stark really wasn't concerned about that. What he was concerned with was the power of the old man who was their leader. Perhaps even more powerful than Aizen-sama…and with Karakura town transferred to Soul Society, it seemed pointless to remain fighting in the fake town.

He easily dodged the downward swing of his opponent's second katana and glanced over to Aizen-sama to see what his orders were. A glance and a nod were all the communication he needed. All at once, the espada and remaining Fraccion sonido-ed upward, opening their palms and slipping back into Hueco Mundo. Some of the more foolish Shinigami attempted to stop them, but they were swiftly cut down. The captains were so focused on Aizen and his consequent departure, that they didn't notice Stark re-entering the real world to find Ichigo.

…

Ichigo's brown eyes fluttered open and he blinked slowly at the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to sit up, but he found a strong spell had him bound in place. "Ah, you are awake, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo scowled at the blond haired man that suddenly blocked his vision, memories flooding back to him.

"Goat-face?" He questioned, earning him a chuckle somewhere from his left. He turned his head and saw his father – only, not in regular clothing, but that of a Shinigami. With a groan, he closed his eyes. That meant it would be almost impossible for him to bring his family back to Hueco Mundo. "Shit, why didn't you just kill me…?"

"I couldn't kill my own son, even if you weren't as important as you are."

"Important?" Ichigo asked as his head finally stopped throbbing. "Tch, I'm nothing important."

"No?" The blond haired man snickered. "Why do you think Aizen purposefully sought you out and went to all the trouble of sealing your powers?"

Ichigo frowned. "It is not my place to question Aizen-sama."

"Aizen-sama?" Isshin laughed coldly. "Your mother and I did not raise you to willingly serve another."

"Well seeing as how momma serves Aizen-sama as well, I would say that she raised me accordingly."

"Masaki?" Isshin grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and jerked him up as much as the binding spell would allow. "Masaki is an arrancar?"

"Yes." Ichigo grunted as he was dropped and looked over at Isshin, who was burying his face in his hands.

"This isn't a time for that Isshin; they might be coming for him soon."

Isshin sighed and looked up. "Forgive me, Kisuke…" He looked over to Ichigo again. "The reason why your powers were bound and Aizen holds so much interest in you is because-"

He was cut off by Shinji, who entered the room, glancing down at the bound arrancar. "Ah, you got him!" He crouched down and rested his hand on top of Ichigo's orange hair. "We've been waiting for you, Strawberry!"

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo snapped and attempted to sink his teeth into Shinji's hand, but it was jerked away before he could.

"My my, you do have a temper." Ichigo growled and attempted to wiggle his body so he was in a position to kick the other man but he was easily evaded. "But that is to be expected, isn't it little King?"

Ichigo blinked. "King? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Shinji's grin widened and he snickered.

Urahara sighed. "We were just about to tell him when you interrupted."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Honestly, you have no tact Shinji." Urahara said and then leaned forward to meet Ichigo's eyes. "You, Kurosaki Ichigo," He paused for dramatic effect, making everyone else growl in irritation, "are a Vasto Lorde and the King of Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo was silent for a moment as he gaped stupidly. "But that…No. It's not possible." A varied number of emotions swept through Ichigo as the words rooted themselves firmly in his brain. "But…I'm weak! I'm not even in the top ten espada!"

"Part of that is the seal, but being King isn't about being the strongest, it's about knowing what is best for your people to survive."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, his anger causing a surge in his powers and breaking the kido spell. He staggered to his feet and clutched at his mask, which seemed to throb. "No…it just can't be…" He raised his head. "If that was true, you would have killed me already."

"Well that would be pretty stupid, don't you think?" Shinji said with a snort, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Why do hollows stay within the Hueco Mundo realm, instead of the real world?"

"Because…because if the hollows ate their fill, then there wouldn't be anybody left in the world to eat."

"The Shinigami make sure that the world is balanced. Just like if there is too many Plus souls and the hollows were completely destroyed, like when the Quincy's were still strong."

"So you're not killing me because…"

"Because like there is a king of Soul Society, so must there be a king of Hueco Mundo."

"But that…no." Ichigo shook his head in denial. "How do you even know it is me? I'm nothing!"

"No, you are not." Isshin stepped forward and laid his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "I knew, from the moment I laid eyes on you when you were born. You may have been born in a human body, but even then your reiatsu had begun to manifest itself. I didn't realize what it was at first, but when I saw you slip out of your human body when you were still just a baby, you had a mask with the horns on either side of your head."

Ichigo shook his head and jerked from Isshin's grasp. "You're wrong! I've met the Vasto Lorde and they tried to kill me!"

"If they had wanted to kill you, they would have."

Ichigo paused, thinking back to when he and Stark had encountered the Vasto Lorde and they asked for Ichigo and then let both of them live when Stark had protected him against their attack…

"Do you remember how you were still the size of a human as a hollow?"

Ichigo did remember. He remembered how easily it was for his mother to stand guard over him in her much larger hollow form. He hadn't really paid much attention to it at the time. Even though hollows and Shinigami are ageless, Ichigo was young and didn't know anything about how the world worked. But it couldn't be true…

He was saved from having to say anything else by Stark kicking in the door, sending it flying through the room and almost hitting Shinji. The three men didn't stand a chance against Stark's sonido and could only see Ichigo there one minute and then gone the next. The King was returning to his home and they couldn't and wouldn't do anything to stop it.

**LINE**

**For those who don't read the manga, I skimped on a lot of the details about the fight because for most it would just be information that most readers already know. But I included the important stuff so don't worry about missing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks to my beta d3m0nang3l1106~**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 11

Back in Las Noches…

Stark nuzzled Ichigo's orange hair and refused to let him go, even while the 15th arrancar struggled against his tight hold with curses. "Let me go, you bastard!"

"Mm…nope." Stark kissed his neck. "You are uninjured?"

"Yes, now let me go."

"No." Stark denied him again.

"I'm serious Stark; I need to talk with Aizen-sama."

Stark's grey eyes flashed with jealousy and he tightened his hold until Ichigo cried out in slight pain.

"Ow! Oi, let go already!"

Stark reluctantly released him, frowning as Ichigo yanked on his clothes to straighten them, and attempted to smooth his hair down. "Come to my room when you're done. That's an order." With that Stark left, sonido-ing to his room and slumping onto the couch with a frown. He didn't like Ichigo's relationship with Aizen – that Shinigami was way too interested in him.

Back in the halls, Ichigo walked quickly – trying hard not to run. He had to know. Knocking on the door, Ichigo slipped inside the throne room. The three Shinigami stopped talking immediately when Ichigo entered, but that did not deter him any.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ichigo?" There wasn't a hint of anxiety or stress in Aizen's voice, despite the failed attempt to destroy Karakura Town, and it made Ichigo relax slightly.

He bowed slightly and glanced nervously at Gin and Tousen. "Um, it's about something that… a Shinigami said." He didn't want to mention his father, despite his loyalty to Aizen-sama…his family came first.

"Oh?" Aizen asked and raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo could feel his determination shrink a little, but he gritted his teeth and carried on. "He seemed to think that the reason you sealed away my powers is because I am the Vasto Lorde king."

Aizen watched him for a second, not showing any sign of surprise or dropping his smile. "Oh? Hm, well I did not intend to tell you this yet, but since you brought it up…" He trailed off. "You are the hollow King, Ichigo. I sought you out and sealed your powers because other hollows are drawn to you and it would better suit our cause for you to not draw much attention- or at least make the hollows' and arrancars' draw towards you subtle, so that they didn't understand."

Ichigo swallowed around the lump in his throat. This couldn't be happening. He was no King! But why else would they…

"You wanted the arrancars loyal to you and not to me." Aizen narrowed his eyes and said nothing. "Wouldn't it be better if you released the seals, so that I could take my place as king and have the Vasto Lordes join our cause?"

"The Vasto Lordes will come if they have interest, unsealing your powers will not sway them."

Ichigo bit his lip and said nothing more, he understood. Aizen would not unseal his powers until it was beneficial to him and only him. He bowed once and left the room quickly, before his growing anger got the best of him. He could not best Aizen in a fight, not in his current condition, and arguing would do nothing but show Aizen he was not as loyal as before. But the tension and anxiety was building within him and he wanted release…so he went to Stark. In his distraction, he failed to notice a figure standing shrouded in the shadows.

Nnoitra watched Ichigo flee the throne room, having heard every word the arrancar had said. So he was King, huh? He narrowed his eyes and his grin grew bigger. He always did have an interest in the orange haired brat, with his lithe body and pretty face. Kurosaki might just be the push he needed to get to the top…not to mention, into the beautiful King's bed.

…

"I want you to fuck me." Ichigo demanded, his eyes blazing with anger as he stood before the first espada. Stark eyed him warily, sensing his mood immediately. He knew Ichigo wasn't ready yet, but… With a shrug he grabbed Ichigo and yanked him down onto the couch. Ichigo yelped in surprise, but was abruptly cut off when Stark opened his pants and shoved Ichigo's open mouth over his cock. Ichigo moaned in protest, at first, but soon was sucking on him eagerly, bobbing his head and pumping what length he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"You want me to fuck you?" Stark asked and then slipped his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with saliva. Ichigo nodded slightly, only managing to make an affirmative mumbling sound around his mouthful of cock. Stark grabbed the back of Ichigo's hakama and yanked them down, ripping the belt easily. Ichigo jerked slightly but only paused for a second before continuing his ministrations. The first espada didn't bother to give Ichigo any warnings before shoving two of his fingers inside of him.

Ichigo screamed around Stark's cock and arched his back, letting the length slip from his mouth as he panted. "Stark…" He whimpered as the fingers moved in and out of him relentlessly and spread him apart. The pain dulled his pleasure and he squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Stark asked and added a third finger.

Slowly, Ichigo was coming down from his anger induced high and was now regretting asking Stark to fuck him. The other espada already knew this, as were his intentions, and leaned down to kiss the arrancar's head while gentling the motion of his hand. He didn't stop because he didn't want to leave Ichigo with bad memories of it, but instead rubbed inside the tight passage looking for his prostate. Ichigo whined and trembled until finally, Stark found it and pressed down roughly, not letting up once when Ichigo screamed and clawed at him.

"Stark! Ah!" Ichigo rocked his hips shamelessly against the couch, groaning in disappointment when Stark dragged him up and onto his lap.

"If you want something to rub against, rub against this." Stark said, ripping the remains of Ichigo's hakama off of him and yanking his hips forward so their erections slid against each other. He pressed his fingers back inside that tight entrance and thrust them in and out of his rectum. Stark smirked as Ichigo twitched and nearly collapsed from the sensations in his front and behind and could only moan as the first espada thrust his hips up for more friction.

"Ah! I'm so close!" Ichigo cried out and shuddered when Stark's mouth found his ear and nibbled at his ear lobe.

"Come." Stark commanded and dug his nails down almost painfully into Ichigo's prostate, biting down on his skin and lapping up the blood as Ichigo screamed, shooting his orgasm in between them. Stark patiently waited for Ichigo to stop shivering and spasming before removing his fingers carefully and jerking himself off.

After coming back to himself a little, Ichigo entwined their hands and began to pump him as well. Stark growled and kissed the orange haired arrancar passionately, not leaving a centimeter of mouth untasted while enjoying the lights moans and sighs Ichigo produced. He came with an almost silent grunt and caught his breath while Ichigo shifted off his lap to kneel on the ground and began to lap up the come off of his spent erection. Stark just laid back and enjoyed the sensation for a moment before jerking him up again and kissing him deeply. He wasn't too fond of the taste of himself but he enjoyed the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Ichigo was breathless and he was hardening again.

Stark pulled away before he could act on his body's responses and rested his forehead against Ichigo's, tugging him into a close embrace. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo frowned and started to slip out of Stark's grip, but the first espada wasn't having any of it. "I…what makes you think something is wrong?"

He flinched when Stark gripped his chin tightly, causing pain to bloom upon his jaw. "Tell me."

Stark only loosened his hold when Ichigo let out a little whimper and nodded. "I met my dad in the real world…" Stark waited patiently as his lover gathered his thoughts and stroked his back as a silent apology for his rough treatment. "He's a Shinigami. He told me that I am…" He swallowed harshly. "That I'm the King of Hueco Mundo." The hand that was stroking his back paused.

"Is that what you went to go talk to Aizen about?"

"Yeah."

"He confirmed it?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo trailed off as the hands began to rub his back a little.

"Huh."

Ichigo abruptly pulled away with a glare. "What do you mean 'huh'?" He snarled.

Stark only chuckled and kissed him. "I'm not surprised. Aizen would have sealed your powers for a good reason and just power wouldn't be it. If it was power, he could use it to his own advantage, but it's what you represent that is dangerous to him. You threaten his rule of Hueco Mundo."

The orange haired arrancar sighed and rested his head on Stark's chest. "What are we going to do?"

"Hm…" Stark thought for a minute, trying not to get distracted by Ichigo's nearness and both of them being half-naked. "When we joined Aizen-sama, it was under the impression that it was for the betterment of our species. By sealing your powers it goes against that. If he is longer aiding us, we no longer aid him." Ichigo smiled against Stark's chest.

"Then what will we do?"

"Right now, we rest." Ichigo grumbled in annoyance but Stark shushed him. "We need our strength. We will go find the Vasto Lordes once more and ask them to remove the seals. Aizen wouldn't dare go against them."

"'kay." Ichigo snuggled against the first espada and sighed. "Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"I really _do_ care for you."

Stark smiled and kissed his head softly. "I care for you as well."

**LINE**

**Ah, so sweet. Let's hope nothing gets in their way of escaping *MWUHAHA* Heh heh… evil laughter really tires me. Anyways, please review- They really do make me update faster because I love them all so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is beta'd by the wonderful d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!!! **

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 12

Ichigo walked quietly down the halls of Las Noches, carefully masking his presence. Although it was not uncommon for him to visit his mother, the nature of his visit made him cautious and on edge. They were going to run from Las Noches to the Vasto Lordes and that would be considered a betrayal of Aizen-sama.

As careful as he was, he didn't sense the presence stalking him until he was unceremoniously yanked into a room and slammed up against the wall. "Ah!" He cried out in pain, his eyes widening as he recognized his attacker. "Nnoitra?!"

"Hey Ichi." Nnoitra grinned widely at the arrancar. "I heard the most interesting news a little while ago."

"Oh?" Ichigo tried to act interested, but he was more intent on escaping at the moment.

"Yeah, apparently you're more powerful than I imagined." Nnoitra leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "Ya know, when I first saw you I never thought you would turn out to look like this…" Nnoitra trailed his hands down to rest on Ichigo's waist, his long fingers slipping in between the slit of his shirt to caress his bare skin.

"Stop Nnoitra!" Ichigo shoved at the espada's chest but it only appeared to amuse Nnoitra.

"Don't fight me Ichigo." Nnoitra purred and licked Ichigo's cheek, dragging his teeth down Ichigo's creamy neck. "You taste as good as you look, Strawberry." Ichigo glared at him and then tensed, his eyes focused on something over Nnoitra's shoulder. Nnoitra froze as he felt the ominous presence that stood behind him and turned around, keeping Ichigo pinned to the wall.

"What are you doing to Ichigo, Nnoitra?" Aizen asked, radiating evil intent.

Nnoitra slowly pulled himself away from Ichigo. "I was just visiting my favorite Strawberry."

Aizen gazed at him, not blinking until, finally, Nnoitra backed away more. "Er, I'll just be going then Aizen-sama."

"You do that."

The fifth espada scurried away and Aizen turned to Ichigo with a frown. "I am not so bad of a guy." He said, easily slipping back into his charming self with a soft grin, intending to put Ichigo at ease. The orange haired arrancar wasn't buying it though, not anymore.

"If I didn't have my powers sealed than I wouldn't have this problem."

Aizen sighed heavily as though Ichigo was asking something completely irrational. "I will not discuss this again." With that he left, leaving Ichigo to slump against the wall. If anything, the confrontation had only increased his resolve to leave. With that, he continued onto his mother's room, this time far less cautiously.

She welcomed him warmly as usual, but as he began his story, her smile dropped and she yanked him into her arms, sobbing hopelessly. As much as Ichigo was a momma's boy, he still struggled in her suffocating hug, pulling away to gasp for breath while she smiled apologetically.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Aizen doesn't think that hollows feel, so he won't hold you hostage against me, but right now, I need to get these seals removed and I can't…"

"You can't escape with me running with you." She finished for him.

"I don't know what I would do if you died while I was escaping. I need you safe, and you will be safe here."

"You want to walk on the outside of the sidewalk so I don't get splashed with water?" Masaki asked with a smile. Ichigo turned red but nodded. "Well then, I guess I will have to be there to wipe your face clean afterwards."

Despite what he was, his mother still had the ability to make him feel like a little kid.

…

Stark was – predictably – asleep when Ichigo got back to his room. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo grinned a little maliciously and ghosted his hands down the first espada's body. Stark shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Ichigo wasted no time in undoing Stark's hakama and exposing his cock, palming it into hardness rather quickly.

"Ichigo…" Stark moaned and lifted his hips into the contact. Ichigo looked up but the other arrancar still appeared to be asleep. Ichigo snorted mentally, but he was a little glad that even in his dreams, Stark wanted Ichigo. Deciding that he had waited long enough, Ichigo took Stark into his mouth and moved his head down as far as he could. Stark woke up immediately, jerking upright and staring down at the sight of Ichigo seated in between his legs, peering up at him with an innocent look, despite the fact that his mouth was surrounding his erection.

"Ichi…" Stark groaned and bucked his hips, but Ichigo refused to give him control.

"Nu-uh." Ichigo said around his mouthful of cock, the vibrations making Stark groan and try even harder to bury himself down Ichigo's throat. The fifteenth arrancar bobbed his head up and down, sucking and swallowing around Stark's cock as he concentrated on pleasing the espada.

"Fuck!" A shiver went through Ichigo at hearing Stark curse, he was usually more composed than that and it made Ichigo hard and throbbing to know that he was the one to do that to him.

Concentrating hard on not gagging, Ichigo moved his head down as far as he could and swallowed. Stark came with a low groan, filling his lover's mouth with his climax and making him cough a little before gulping the slightly bitter fluid down. As Stark caught his breath, Ichigo cleaned the few droplets that had escaped his mouth. Stark quickly regained his thoughts and yanked Ichigo onto the couch, pulling his pants off quickly and sealing his mouth over Ichigo's erection before he had time to protest.

"Ah!" Stark worked quickly, shoving his fingers into Ichigo's mouth and making the orange haired arrancar nibble and suck on them until he deemed them wet enough. When Ichigo was suitably distracted with Stark tonguing his leaking slit, "Stark!" two fingers slid into him and he bucked into it. The abrupt stretching left him twitching and just as he was about to come, Stark dug his fingers down into his prostate. Ichigo came with a shout, his body jerking upwards as Stark pulled his fingers out at just the right time, sending another squirt of come onto his stomach.

Stark cleaned him up, looking smug at the copious amount of fluid on his stomach. Ichigo glared and could only allow himself to be dressed again. "You talked with your mother?" Stark asked once they were both modest again.

"Hm? Yeah…she knows."

"We leave now then."

Stark carefully concealed both of their reiatsu as they slipped out into the sunlight surrounding Las Noches, and then into the twilight of Hueco Mundo. Once he thought they were far enough away, he scooped Ichigo into his arms and sonido-ed quickly, forcing all of his energy into getting to the Vasto Lordes as quickly as he could. Their only hope lied with them, and Stark could only hope that they would aid their King.

…

"They're gone." Gin commented, watching the projected image of Ichigo and Stark running across the sand dunes. Or to be more specific, Stark using sonido with Ichigo held firmly in his arms, and complaining about it all the way.

"Hm."

"Should we go after them?"

Aizen sighed, rubbing his temples against the oncoming headache. "At this point, it wouldn't do any good. They would have reached the Vasto Lordes before we could get to them and as of yet, we are no match for them." He slumped back into his large throne. "I expected Ichigo to run at some point, but I was foolish to not calculate the Primera into my plans. It appears that Stark is far more attached to the King than I had anticipated."

"Maybe he's in love." Gin commented with a foxy grin.

Aizen just snorted. "Hollow's can't love. The very definition of a hollow is a spirit who doesn't have a heart, and how can one love without a heart?"

"Ah, but they're not hollows, they're arrancars."

Aizen dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Regardless, we are unable to pursue them at this time. In time, Ichigo may come to me."

"May?" Gin cocked his head to the side, studying Aizen with lavender eyes. "You're not certain?"

For a moment, Aizen did not speak. "We will have to reformulate a plan that does not rely on his powers."

"Will the other arrancars side with him though?"

"Some of them will…although I fear that I cannot take on Soul Society on my own without their aid."

"Why wouldn't he want the same thing as us?" Gin curiously asked. "He's still part hollow, even if he's an arrancar."

"Because a true King always knows what is best for his people."

**LINE**

**A lot of people have been asking if Aizen is good or bad, and I think that like with people, strict black and white values cannot always apply. In this story Aizen might be the 'bad' guy, but that does not mean he cannot do nice things or that he can't love. Likewise, the 'good' guy could condemn people to death (Vizards, Quincy, Mod souls, Rukia, etc) and still be considered 'good.'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thank you!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 13

Stark sat on the ground with Ichigo curled in between his legs. The younger arrancar wasn't used to sonido and it made him feel a little sick. They were close to the area where they had last found the Vasto Lordes, but so far they had found nothing. It could be because Stark was still carefully concealing their reiatsu and he was just about ready to release some, despite the risk when they showed up.

Ichigo slept through the entire thing, which amused Stark. He would have to tease his lover about it later. One moment Stark was staring out into the endless white sands, and suddenly they were surrounded by twenty Vasto Lordes, all staring down at them. "Tch. I was wondering when you guys would show up."

"You have brought our King." One stated and reached out to caress a strand of orange hair. Stark had to force himself to not knock the hand away for daring to touch what was his. The Vasto Lorde sensed his animosity and chuckled, pulling his hand back. "We aren't going to take our King from his Protector." He said. "We can release his seals now, or when we get back."

"Get back? Get back to where?" Stark asked suspiciously, holding Ichigo tighter to himself.

"To our King's castle, of course."

At first, Stark questioned exactly how there could be a 'castle' when Aizen and the other espada would have found it if it existed. The Vasto Lorde led them to a large, blank expanse of desert and lifted his hand. A dark portal opened and they stepped through easily, but Stark hesitated. Why did they need to go to this patch of desert in order to go to a different world? But he shook those questions from his mind and stepped in after them.

Unlike in Hueco Mundo where it was always twilight, the world that they had stepped into may have a sun, but it could not be seen through the mass of clouds blocking the sky from view. There were plants, but they were scarce and few. It looked like a dying land. In the middle of the vast place, a castle gleamed dully in the sparse light with numerous carvings depicting snarling gargoyles and heavenly angels.

Stark was not impressed. It was grand and all that, but he was more concerned about if there were good places to sleep.

"This realm is separate from the world of Hollows and Shinigami. The King was never intended to live in Hueco Mundo, this is his home."

"You do not need a 'King's Key' to enter it, like the Shinigami King?" Stark asked out of curiosity.

"No, such a thing is too easily made. There are only a few select people that are taught where the entrance to this realm is and it cannot be entered by accident."

"Hm." He glanced down as Ichigo began to stir in his arms.

"We will remove the seals now."

The Vasto Lorde that had been leading them reached out a clawed hand, placing it on Ichigo's forehead. The arrancar that had just been reawakening jerked, his eyes snapping open. "Ah!" The seals that had been binding his power were ripped from his body and from his reiatsu, making it painful for his soul, which was not used to the power of it yet. "AH!" He screamed and Stark dropped to his knees with a grunt, still holding Ichigo firmly in his arms.

Slowly, the mask above his left eye changed, breaking apart and reforming across his forehead in the shape of a crown. His entire body arched whiles his limbs stiffened and twitched. He began to convulse and Stark held him tightly against him, gritting his teeth with the strength it took to keep him still.

And then it was over. The clothing that Ichigo was wearing was all but shredded, providing him with little modesty. Steam rose from his body as he panted in exertion, trembling slightly from the unusual amount of energy his body was consuming. It felt like he had just peaked from an adrenaline rush and was crashing down.

"Ichigo."

The hollow King opened his brown eyes and blinked up at the man that was caressing his face. "Stark?"

"How do you feel?"

"Ungh…" He sat up in Stark's arms and took in the Vasto Lordes surrounding him and the strange light-headedness he was experiencing. "I'm fine…where are we?"

"Your castle." Stark said as he began to explore Ichigo's body, checking it for injuries and then settling for burying his nose into Ichigo's hair.

"I don't remember having a castle."

"It is yours nonetheless, your majesty." The Vasto Lordes kneeled before their king, bowing their heads submissively.

"Oh…" Ichigo yawned, his eyes drifting shut. "I'm so tired…"

"Your body is under a lot of strain right now…you need to get used to having all of this power." The Vasto Lorde said, once again rising to their feet. "We have quarters already prepared for you and your…" His eyes flicked to Stark. "Mate."

"Great, thanks." Ichigo tried to push himself away from Stark to stand, but instantly felt woozy and fell back with a groan.

"I'll carry you, little King." Stark said with amusement clear in his voice. Ichigo scowled at him darkly.

"Shut up."

They walked through the halls of the castle and up a grand staircase to Ichigo's room. Stark and Ichigo both were thankful that it wasn't the endless white of Hueco Mundo. The bedroom was magnificent. The bed was large and looked great for taking naps. There were numerous couches and chairs that also looked very comfortable… While Stark critiqued the napping aesthetics, Ichigo eyed the rich gold, purple and red colors adorning the room. Anything was better than white, after all.

Stark set Ichigo down onto the bed and turned to glare at the Vasto Lordes who were still standing there. "We will take our leave, please call us if you need anything." They all gave a deep bow and left.

Stark flopped down onto the bed as well and sighed heavily. He looked over at the sleeping Ichigo and brushed his hand over the mask across his forehead. He eyed Ichigo's torn clothes and took off his kimono, putting it onto the orange haired arrancar carefully, so as to not wake him. Ichigo stirred slightly and curled against him. "Stark…"

The first espada paused and glanced at Ichigo's eyes. Still asleep. He smiled slightly and maneuvered him around so he could pull the blankets up over him. He wasn't particularly cold, but he also got under them so he could snuggle closer to Ichigo. He leaned against the numerous pillows that were quite comfortable and looked down at his sleeping mate. Stark was curious to see as to what extent his powers were, but that could wait until he was rested.

Stark closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to simply enjoy Ichigo's body pressed against his.

In Hueco Mundo, Aizen sighed and rubbed his temples. Apparently, somebody had seen it fit to spread around the knowledge that Ichigo was the Hueco Mundo King. Which wouldn't have been a problem, except the damn boy was no longer in the hollow world, let alone Las Noches. Apparently, a few of them thought that it was not right of him to keep Ichigo's powers sealed away when he was so important, but most of them could be silenced permanently. It was the ones that he couldn't that were the problem.

Already the espada were getting shifty and Yammy, espada number 10 and 0 was demanding that he reveal their king. Halibel was also asking after the boy (most likely fueled by her lover Neliel, who always had a soft spot for Ichigo) and Grimmjow was outright demanding that 'his' Ichigo be brought back. As if it was that easy.

Word was spreading to the lower ranks and thus to the other hollows, Menos Grande and Gillian alike. They were getting restless with Aizen's rule, and most had already decided that Aizen should no longer be in power. He slumped forward in his throne in an uncharacteristic sign of agitation and Gin patted his shoulder.

"It just wasn't the time."

Aizen fought not to snort at the proclamation, for fear of angering his lover. Aizen had bet everything he had on this, and now he had nothing more. The hollows will no longer follow him unless he was backed by the King and Ichigo would never serve under him…and Aizen Sousuke bowed to no man. Besides, there was no way Ichigo would throw the hollows into destroying the Shinigami King, too much rested on the balance for that.

He sighed heavily as Gin stroked his hair soothingly. What good was a King if he had no subjects?

**LINE**

**For those who really want to know, I will talk a little about Ichigo's new strength in the next chapter. **

**Please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 14

When Ichigo woke up, he felt different. He never realized how constrained he was before but now, with the seals lifted, he felt so light and free. Well, free except for the possessive arm wrapped around his waist. "Get off Stark, I want to get up." Ichigo mumbled and elbowed the man spooned behind him.

"I am already up." Stark growled into his ear and rocked his hips forward so that the orange haired arrancar could feel his erection.

"Pervert!" Ichigo turned in his grip and hit him in the chin with his fist. Surprisingly, Stark actually jerked a little at the action and rubbed his chin.

Ichigo blinked and glanced at his hand which was still raised in a fist. "Eh?"

"You've gotten stronger." Stark commented, eyeing the now grinning King.

"Heh heh, good! Now I can finally beat you!" Ichigo lunged for Stark, but he was promptly caught and rolled onto his back where he was pinned. He gaped up at the first espada, who was grinning at him smugly. "Oi! What the hell!?"

"Just because you've gotten stronger doesn't mean that you are stronger than me." Stark commented, transferring his grip on Ichigo's wrists to one hand. "Now, where were we…" He rolled his hips into Ichigo's and smirked when the other shuddered and threw his head back. "Ah, yes." He bent down for a kiss but Ichigo turned his head to the side.

"But I'm the King! I should be stronger than you!" Ichigo protested and wiggled in his grasp. Then he paused. "Doesn't that make you _my _Fraccion? Oi, bastard, now you have to call me Ichigo-sama!"

"How shall I serve you, berry-sama?" Stark purred, not at all phased by Ichigo's outburst. Instead he leaned down and licked a line down Ichigo's neck. "Shall I feed you? Bathe you?" The hand that wasn't pinning Ichigo's wrists down ghosted across his own hakama, which was still draped over the other, and the shredded remains of his original clothing. "Undress you?"

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out when Stark's mouth found his nipple. "W-wait, I am kind of hungry…"

"I have something you can eat." He pulled away and was in the middle of undoing his hakama when a knock came from the door. "Tch." He threw a blanket over Ichigo (because there was no way he was going to let any of them see more of Ichigo than they had already) and opened the door to glare at the Vasto Lorde that stood there. "What?"

The Vasto Lorde noted his ire with some amusement. "Forgive me for…interrupting, but we were concerned on how his majesty is doing, he went through quite a shock."

"He's fine." Stark crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, barring entrance. The Vasto Lorde smirked.

"Do you know why we didn't just take our King when we had the chance?" Stark stared, saying nothing. "We decided that you would be an adequate protector because of your desire to defend him. Aizen wanted us brought to him, yet you chose to protect Ichigo despite the fact that you were going against Aizen's goal."

"Why did Aizen send him if he wanted to keep Ichigo near him?"

"Most likely he was giving Ichigo to us as a 'gift' in exchange for our loyalty."

"Hm." Stark looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, who was staring at the two of them curiously. "Did you still want something to eat?" Ichigo nodded and Stark turned back to the Vasto Lorde. "Where's the kitchen in this place?"

"Everything will be brought to his majesty, of course. Was there anything in particular the both of you would like?"

"Anything but liver and brussel sprouts." Stark said with a grunt while Ichigo snickered.

"Clothes would be great." Ichigo commented as he lifted his arms to examine what was left of his.

"There are garments in the wardrobe. However, if they are not to your liking, we can provide some more."

"Ah." Ichigo stood and padded over to the large wardrobe. The sheet that had been draped around him slipped to the floor, as did Stark's kimono. For a moment, Stark stared at his body in appreciation before remembering the Vasto Lorde and glaring at him. The Vasto Lorde looked very amused at the response.

"What's your name, by the way?" Ichigo asked as he looked through the clothes.

"I am called Hibiki Katashi. And I am your first guard-" At that point, Stark slammed the door in his face with a glare.

"If anything, _I _am your first guard." Stark said with a snarl. Ichigo shrugged in disinterest and pulled out a plain blue kimono and hakama.

"At least these clothes aren't too revealing." Ichigo commented as he started to struggle out of his ruined clothes.

Stark was there in an instance, sliding his hands over the skin that was bared. "I thought I told you that _I _would undress you, berry-sama?"

"S-Stark!" Ichigo stuttered out and then moaned when Stark palmed his erection through the fabric. The arrancar's cock throbbed at the sound of his voice spoken in such a way and growled lowly before tearing Ichigo's clothes off and throwing him onto the bed. He pinned Ichigo against the mattress and kissed him hard as his hands skimmed down his sides and down to his legs to spread them apart. "Wait…" Ichigo groaned and shoved at his chest.

"You don't want it?" Stark asked and stroked his hard-on.

"I do, but they're going to be back soon…" Ichigo protested.

"It doesn't matter, let them watch."

"No way!" Ichigo shoved Stark hard and scrambled out from underneath him.

"Ichi…" Stark growled in warning and snatched at him, but the orange haired King dodged. "Hold still!"

"Nu-uh." Ichigo shook his head and smirked playfully. "After I eat and explore this 'castle' or palace or whatever this is, we will spar. I want to know who is stronger." Ichigo smirked and puffed out his chest, ignoring the fact that he was naked. "If you're stronger than me, I will let you…uh…" He blushed slightly as he stuttered over the word.

"I get to screw you."

Ichigo nodded, his face slightly red. "But if I win, you will have to be my Fraccion!"

"Shall I serve your body?" Stark asked, his lips slowly turning upward in a grin as his dick made itself known about how pleasurable it found the deal.

"Pervert!" Ichigo sent a pillow flying at Stark's face and walked back over to the wardrobe to get dressed. Stark blatantly stared at his beautiful body (more specifically, his ass) and tried not to think about how much he wanted to be ravishing him right then and there.

But he patiently waited for Ichigo to get dressed and then eat. And then tour the castle. Or rather, not so patiently. The sooner they fought, the sooner Stark could get in between those long, creamy legs of his. But alas, he had to endure. He barely even noticed the different passages and rooms that Katashi showed them.

"Can we spar now?" Stark asked for what felt like the hundredth time. It was starting to irritate Ichigo to no end and now he sorely regretted ever making that 'deal' with him.

"Yes! Yes already! We can spar now!" Ichigo finally yelled. The brunette arrancar wasn't angry at all by the snappy response, and instead smiled. Ichigo sighed in frustration and turned to the Vasto Lorde. "Is there a place we can spar?"

"There is." They were lead to a large coliseum type area where, instead of raised seating, there were towering walls leaving only a narrow doorway for entering. "It seals off the majority of your reiatsu from escaping so you do not accidentally damage any of the surrounding area."

"Can we fight now?" Stark asked.

"Yes Stark, we can fight now."

They faced each other in the center of the ring and Katashi left (per Stark's glaring request). "I'll have you below me soon." Stark said and openly leered at his orange haired lover.

"Like hell! You're the one that's going to be below me!" Stark's grin slowly grew wider as Ichigo realized what he just said. "Not like that! I meant that you'll _serve _me."

Stark still said nothing and Ichigo grew more and more flustered. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo snarled and drew his sword swiftly.

Stark dodged the swing smoothly. Ichigo may have more power now, but Stark was a seasoned fighter despite his laziness. The orange haired arrancar's agitation worked against him- he was putting all of his energy into the moves and it was throwing him off balance when Stark easily moved out of reach.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed and glared at Stark.

The brunette smirked and caught his wrist in a tight grip and jerked Ichigo to him. The force behind the blow was enough to make Stark tighten the muscles in his arm, but not enough to faze him. "I'm going to slide my cock in between those perfect ass cheeks of yours and fuck you hard." Stark whispered into his ear and licked the lobe. Ichigo shivered and shoved the other man away.

"Get serious!" Ichigo snapped. "Tensho Zangetsu!!!" Ichigo screamed. A dark streak flew at Stark. His eyes widened and he brought his arm up to block it. It shrieked against him as he forced back against it with his reiatsu. It parted on either side of him and cut into the fortified walls.

Stark raised an eyebrow at Ichigo and took in his panting form. As powerful as that move was, it seemed to take a lot out of the hollow King. Perhaps when he learned to build up his stamina he'd be able to fire off a few of them without being tired at all, but Ichigo still had a long way to go.

"Hm." Stark moved out of the way as Ichigo came at him again and grabbed his arms, flipping him onto his back and sending his sword tumbling a few feet away.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed and struggled violently in his tight grasp. "You fucking asshole!"

"Don't be mad." Stark nuzzled Ichigo's hair as he easily pinned the smaller body beneath his own.

"Asshole…" Ichigo quietly muttered again and fell still beneath him. "Don't think I'm just going to let you have your way with me! You have to make sure that, uh…" Ichigo trailed off and turned his head to the side with a blush.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Stark cooed and kissed his cheek, then grunted with Ichigo kneed him in the stomach.

"Just make sure that I enjoy it, too." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Mm-hm."

"Enjoying yourselves?" Both Stark and Ichigo turned to look at Katashi, who was grinning rather smugly at them.

"Yes, we are." Stark said and deliberately kissed Ichigo's throat. Ichigo glared at him and shoved him off before standing and walking over to pick up his sword.

"Speak for yourself."

"He really is the best protector for you." Katashi said to Ichigo lowly as he brushed past him. "There are many who will try to take his place as your mate, but he is strong enough to hold it."

"I guess he's okay." Ichigo mumbled with a blush and then straightened up when Stark shoved his way in between them and latched an arm around his shoulder.

"Remember what you said." Stark said into his ear. Ichigo nodded and began to chew on his lower lip. He did remember…but was he really ready for that?

**LINE**

**Yes, next chapter is the lemon *big grin* But it's not over yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately I was unable to get a hold of my beta, so this chapter is un-beta'd. I tried to catch as many mistakes as I could but I'm sure there is some that I couldn't. Which of course just makes me appreciate my wonderful betas even more =D When she gets back to me, I'll post the beta'd version.**

**For those who do not want to read an explicit lemon between Stark and Ichigo, you can skip this chapter all together. It is pure lemon. The real deal. Gritty smut. Making love. Et cetera, et cetera. Please enjoy for those who are still with me!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 15

Ichigo thought Stark would have jumped him right away, but when they got back to their room, Stark just stood there staring at him.

"Um, Stark?" The orange haired King fidgeted against the probing gaze.

"Sh…."

"Er, what?"

"I'm trying to remember everything about this moment." Stark muttered and continued to stare. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Well if you're going to be like that we can do it later-" The brunette espada wasted no time in tackling Ichigo to the bed. Ichigo grunted at the impact but his mouth was swiftly occupied with Stark's tongue. The clothes he was wearing might have been tissue paper for how easily the brunette espada ripped them off of him.

Ichigo scowled up at him and grabbed a handful of Stark's kimono, pushing it up and moving his mouth to close over his nipple. Stark shuddered and braced himself with one hand by Ichigo's head while he encouraged Ichigo's mouth to move lower.

"Stark…" Ichigo murmured and shimmied out from underneath the larger man and giving him a little shove so he fell onto his back. "Was there something you wanted me to do?"

"Yes." Stark stared at Ichigo with burning grey eyes, daring him to continue his teasing.

"Do you want this?" The orange haired arrancar pressed a kiss to Stark's stomach. "Or this?" He slowly undid Stark's hakama and pushed it down to bare his erections. "Or maybe this?" This time his mouth closed over Stark's dick and he wasn't able to ask any more. Stark growled as the wet heat surrounded him and narrowed his grey eyes at Ichigo's head. He wanted to thrust up into Ichigo's mouth but the King hadn't quite mastered the art of deep throating yet and he hated when Stark choked him.

He reached behind Ichigo while he was bobbing his head and grabbed that perfect ass of his, kneading the cheeks while his fingers dipped in between them to rub at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo looked up at him uncertainly and Stark almost shivered at the image he made with saliva dripped slightly from the corner of his mouth and a blush reddening his cheeks. He pulled his mouth away with a pop when Stark began to push one in.

"If you don't use lubricant I'm going to fucking kill you."

Stark really wasn't too worried about getting killed, but he WAS worried that he would have to stop. Thus with a sigh he stood up and went to the bathroom to see if there was something he could use. Soap would probably irritate Ichigo…but hopefully the unscented lotion would appease him. He walked back into the bedroom to see Ichigo playing with himself on the bed with his thighs spread in a very welcoming manner.

Ichigo cracked an eye open to look at Stark who was staring at him and smirked. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?"

"I'm going to fuck you." Stark sonido'd to the bed and pushed Ichigo's hands away roughly. "Are you ready for me?"

"I-"

Stark pushed a finger inside of him and this time it was much easier with the aid of the lotion. Ichigo's hips bucked at the entry and he winced slightly at the abruptness but didn't complain as Stark bent his head down to lavish attention to his erection.

"Ungh…" Ichigo moaned and then squirmed when a second finger was added and rotated around. There was a strange sort of pleasure in having Stark's fingers inside of him, not just the spark that went through him when the brunette espada finally found his prostate, but it was erotic to know that nobody else had touched that spot before. Then they were gone and Stark removed his mouth, making Ichigo whine and try to lift his hips up to get more of that feeling.

"You shouldn't make such wanton noises, someone might take advantage of you." Stark murmured as he gazed down at Ichigo with narrowed grey eyes. He poured some more of the lotion onto his hands and twitched slightly when he stroked his erection. Ichigo was resting on his elbows now and staring at Stark with his chocolate eyes burning. Stark tossed the lotion aside and crawled up Ichigo's body, pressing his legs further apart with his hands while he lined himself up with his King's entrance.

"Someone like you?"

"Exactly." Stark kissed Ichigo languidly and pressed his hips forward. The pleasure that surrounded him made it impossible for him to stop even when Ichigo inhaled sharply and tried to pull away from him. But he at least took it a little slowly and tried not to thrust inside him in one go.

Ichigo recoiled from the pain with a grimace but Stark's strong arms encased him in a tight grip. He breathed in a shuddering gasp and bit his lower lip when he felt the sensitive tissue threaten to tear at the impossible stretch. "Wait Stark…" He muttered and almost sighed with relief when the espada did as he asked.

"I'm almost all the way in." Stark said. His brows were uncharacteristically furrowed with tension and his entire body seemed to be strung like a tight rope. "Just a little more…" He thrust his hips forward sharply and Ichigo cried out.

"Wait!" One more sharp thrust and Stark stilled, pressing kisses to Ichigo's strained neck and shoulders.

"I'm all the way in now."

"Bastard." Ichigo hissed. His eyes were clenched shut and he bit his lower lip hard as he tried to get used to the pain. Stark's warm, large body pressing down on him was almost crushing. But instead of pushing him away he wrapped his arms around Stark's shoulder and pulled him closer, resting his forehead against the first espada's collar bone. "Stark…"

"Sorry Ichigo." Stark kissed him again and for a moment Ichigo thought it was an apology for not waiting, but then the brunette began to move.

"Ah!" At first scorching pain raced up Ichigo's sides, but to Stark's credit he moved slowly and held him soothingly. After a few thrusts Ichigo finally relaxed enough for Stark to move without hurting the other arrancar as much. Stark cursed Ichigo and his tightness as he picked up the pace and slammed in and out of his lover. Ichigo balked at the harsh treatment and first and winced, squirming to get comfortable but Stark changed his angle slightly and hit his prostate dead on. "Fuck!"

Stark could have sighed in relief if he wasn't too busy fucking Ichigo at the moment. For awhile there he feared he would have to stop and let Ichigo recover. But now Ichigo was lifting his hips to meet his thrusts and arching his back while moaning. It was fucking hot. "Faster!" Ichigo demanded. "Fuck, please!"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Stark shifted his hands to hook Ichigo behind his knees and pressed them up against Ichigo's chest. Stark took a moment to admire his flexibility before he stopped holding himself back.

Ichigo's sharp cries filled the air as his body convulsed at each thrust. The enormous, sturdy bed was creaking and cracking against the wall until the posts began to splinter dangerously. "AH!" Ichigo screamed and clawed at Stark's chest desperately while going through every curse he knew of before settling on just gurgling incomprehensible words.

It took a moment for Ichigo to figure out that while he was just making noises, Stark was actually murmuring to him. It took another moment to figure out what the espada was saying and when Ichigo did his entire body tightened and he came without his dick even being touched. Stark bit down onto his neck and growled as blood trickled into his mouth. Ichigo would probably be pissed off at being 'marked' when he recovered, but at the moment he didn't care.

Stark continued to thrust in and out of the orange haired king's limp body and he too came, gripping Ichigo's hips hard enough to bruise and repeating those three words like a mantra. For a few minutes they caught their breath. Stark was still slumped over Ichigo and inside of him but the smaller arrancar didn't seem to mind at all.

"Stark."

"Hm." A grunt was his only answer.

"Did you mean it?"

"Hm?" This time Stark actually pulled away from Ichigo a little bit to look into his face curiously.

"Do you love me?"

Stark didn't answer for a second and instead chose to study Ichigo's flushed face and confused eyes. He pulled out of Ichigo- eliciting a choked gasp and an uncomfortable squirm- and tugged the smaller man to him so they were spooning. "I love you."

"Oh." They were both quiet for a little while. "Stark?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of like you too." Stark hid his smile into Ichigo's hair and nuzzled the orange locks.

"I know."

**LINE**

**Hope you all liked the smex! I will probably do some more lemons (just cuz I'm a smut freak) but it's nearing the end now =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta'd by the wonderful d3m0nang3l1106- thanks for sticking with me!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 16

Ichigo sighed as his feet met the white sand that was Hueco Mundo. He didn't know how much better the other realm was until he had to return to this place. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the black tear in between the worlds still gaping and shimmering behind him. A moment later Stark stepped through, yawning and scratching his head.

"Why did we have to come here again?"

"Because I need to get my mother. But if you want to leave me at the mercy of the other espada, the other _male _espada, you are welcome to leave." Ichigo glared at Stark, who was now looking a bit sulky.

"Like hell I am."

"Are you sure? Katashi would be more than happy to accompany me instead."

This time it was Stark who glared, and then jerked Ichigo to his body before sealing their mouths together. Ichigo didn't fight it, he knew better. Instead, he gave into it and even surged up against the espada, who was now looking rather smug and satisfied.

"Is that a no?" Ichigo asked with a smirk and then got a sharp slap on his ass for his trouble.

"Let's go before I decide to fuck you right here."

"Tch." Instead of sonido'ing across the desert like they had before, Ichigo focused on his powers and opened a portal directly into Las Noches. This was his realm, and he would travel in it as he wished. He stepped out of the portal and into his mother's room with Stark right behind him. Masaki was sitting there with her hands clasped on her lap, as though she was waiting for him. Mother's intuition. She didn't look surprised at all by his appearance and, instead, raced to hug him, squishing his face against her shoulder. Ichigo gave a few muffled curses as he tried to escape for air, but she didn't let go and Stark found it too amusing to help. Finally, he managed to push her away with a gasp for breath.

"It's nice to see you too, mum."

"Oh Ichigo, I was wondering when you were going to come."

"I just wanted to make sure I had my feet on the ground before I came back."

All three of them turned to the door as they felt Aizen's impressive reiatsu drawing nearer; obviously he had sensed their reiatsu. "Tch." Ichigo rolled his shoulders in irritation and scratched the back of the head. "I don't want to do this now, but I guess we have to sooner or later."

Ichigo wouldn't describe the way Aizen walked into the room as 'storming', but the almost pouting expression on the Shinigami's face was rather amusing. "Ichigo, you have returned to join us?"

"I'm afraid not." The King tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Then why are you back? These arrancar are mine."

"None of the hollows, arrancar or otherwise, belong to you. They are free to come and go as they wish."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at that proclamation. "Yes, that is true. In fact, why don't we give them that choice? They can either join you, or stay with me and reap the rewards for their loyalty."

"What a good idea." Ichigo grinned at Aizen and raised his hand to swipe across his masked crown. On either side of it, horns jutted out and curved upward. His clothes, which were done in just a simple white, turned dark purple and tightened around him to emphasize his lithe muscles. "Why don't we give them that choice now?"

"Perfect." Aizen's lips curled into a mockery of a smile and he stepped from the doorway, gesturing for Ichigo to go through. Ichigo did so with a smile, tilting his pointed nose in the air and sweeping through majestically, with Stark on his heals and Masaki right after him.

Stark knew he should be paying attention to his surroundings, but they were so boring compared to that perfect ass that the brunette couldn't seem to get enough of right in front of him.

Ichigo turned around and glared at him, making the ex-espada sigh and look away from the delectable sight. There was time for that when they got back. The espada were already gathered in the hall, probably from sensing the familiar, but unfamiliar, reiatsu returning to them. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had the most notable reactions as they gaped openly at their King and didn't even bother to hide their appreciation for him. Ichigo ignored them, however, which made Stark rather smug. He was the mate of the King, after all, no one else.

"I am glad that you are all here." Aizen spoke clearly and loudly, his voice enticing everyone to listen to him. "As you can see, Ichigo has returned." Nobody spoke. Everyone knew what he was now, and they could feel the power humming through him, beckoning the hollows like a ship to a light house. "Everyone has a choice. You may stay here and join me in my fight to get out from underneath the oppression of the Shinigami." The espada shifted slightly and frowned.

Ichigo snorted and all eyes turned to him. "Oppression? More like slaughter. If it weren't for the Shinigami, than the food source would be even scarcer because there would be more hollows to feed. If you did end up killing the Shinigami King, then it wouldn't just be the Shinigami suffering, it would destroy everything. That's what happens when you tip the balance."

Aizen's problem was that he relied heavily on charm and power to get his way. But the hollows _wanted _to follow Ichigo by instinct. It would take a lot more than pretty words to convince hollows that sticking your hand into fire was a good thing.

Ichigo swiftly opened a portal back to his realm and turned back to them. "Decide what you will. For those interested, I will send a," His lip curled slightly, "Representative to deem your trustworthiness. For those who feel loyalty to Aizen is the best thing, I should warn you that I intend to form my own guardsmen who will watch Hueco Mundo and anyone attempting to take my place as King will be dealt with." Ichigo's eyes lingered on Aizen and the other two Shinigami. He didn't wait to see what Aizen or the other arrancar and espada's reactions would be.

Masaki and Stark followed behind him as Ichigo's abrupt departure sent everyone into chaos. Ulquiorra seemed to be one of the only espada who refused to agree with any point that wasn't Aizen-sama, while Grimmjow and Nnoitra were aggravated about Stark's closeness with Ichigo.

In the King's realm, Ichigo was attempting to bat off Stark long enough to settle his mother in. Masaki seemed more amused than insulted at Stark's continuous attempts to drag Ichigo off. While the orange haired arrancar was busy talking to a Vasto Lorde about how his mother should be treated, she turned to Stark. "If you hurt my son, I will hurt you in ways that will make it so you will never be able to have sex with him again."

Stark stared. Masaki smiled. Ichigo came back into the conversation, sending Stark a confused glance. "Anyway, mum, you will be staying in another wing from us but you will be very well taken care of and…" Ichigo continued on while Stark contemplated smacking his ass, but dared not to in front of the surprisingly scary mother.

The brunette espada couldn't help but feel jealous with how easily Ichigo spoke with his mother and how much he obviously loved her. He only managed to get Ichigo after a lot of frustration, as well as kicking and screaming, and yet now here Ichigo was, _smiling _at his mother, as they talked about the castle. If Masaki wasn't his beloved's mother, he would have killed her long ago. But since she _was_ his mother, Stark couldn't help but like her a little as well. Stark could see where Ichigo got his balls.

Stark yawned loudly and Ichigo halted mid sentence. "Hm. Perhaps I should let you settle in. Will you be alright, mum?"

"I'll be fine. Remember what I said Stark."

Stark grumbled under his breath as she took her leave. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing any descent man would care to repeat."

Ichigo eyes him and then smirked. "I have ways of making you talk." Without the care that they were still in the middle of the halls, Ichigo reached over and cupped Stark's dick through his pants and smirked as the brunette twitched. "Still nothing?"

"No man would say what she said." Stark said through gritted teeth and then groaned when Ichigo gave him a little bit more attention.

"Did she threaten you?" Ichigo asked and leaned up on the tips of his toes to suck on Stark's neck. Stark groaned and bucked his hips while Ichigo smirked. "Am I right?"

"Yes…" Stark hissed and grabbed Ichigo's hand, forcing it to press harder against his erection.

"What did she threaten you with that a man wouldn't dare to repeat?" Ichigo mused, more to himself than Stark as he slipped his hand inside of the arrancar's pants to grab his leaking cock. "Could it be that she threatened to castrate you?" He emphasized his words with a jerk of his occupied hand, making Stark curse. "Well?"

Stark opened his heavily lidded eyes and glared at Ichigo, feeling the teasing had gone on long enough. With that, he grabbed his mate and sonido-ed to their room before throwing Ichigo onto the bed. "Don't worry Stark, I'll protect you from my big-bad-mother." The grinning nymph said.

The brunette's eye twitched and he launched himself at Ichigo, ripping his dark purple clothes off and sinking his teeth into Ichigo's neck. The king cried out and arched his back while his hands desperately scrambled for Stark's shoulders. He made quick work of preparing his lover and didn't hesitate to press Ichigo's legs apart and sink into his tight entrance.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and threw his head back. The hasty entry made it a bit painful despite his experience and the familiar routine that told him to relax his muscles. Stark kissed him hungrily and gave him only a moment to adjust before he began to piston in and out of the body below him with brute force. The king gasped when his prostate was continuously assaulted, and whined when Stark gripped the base of his penis tightly to keep him from coming.

"Stark!" Ichigo complained and reached up to tug on his brown hair. "Let me come."

"After you say it."

"Please! You know it makes me…" Ichigo trailed off with red tinting his cheeks.

"I know, and that's why I want you to say it." Stark chuckled and then winced when Ichigo yanked harder at his hair.

"You say it first."

Stark grinned broadly and bent over to whisper in Ichigo's ear as he bent him nearly in half. "I love you."

The orange haired arrancar whimpered and twisted his hips upward for more contact. "Oh god, Stark! Please, I love you!"

"Good boy." Stark chewed on his ear lobe and pumped him rapidly until the king screamed, his entire body spasming as he came. Stark followed a moment afterwards and remembered not to fall onto Ichigo (he had to sleep in another room for an entire day the last time he did that) and then pulled out. Ichigo winced, making Stark smirk as he eyed the entrance leaking semen and just a hint of pink. "Was I too rough on you?"

"I liked it." Ichigo murmured and curled into his lover. "If mum ever did what she said she was going to do, it would be just as much punishment to _me._"

Stark laughed, but mentally winced at the thought of _that. _Ouch. That really would be the worst.

**LINE**

**This is one of my longer chapters, probably because this story is nearing toward the end, alas. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know where my beta went, so I am sorry to say that this chapter is un-beta'd. Please forgive any mistakes!**

Death and the Strawberry: Chapter 17

The Vasto Lorde named Katashi smirked as he looked over the espada and arrancar before him. As expected, every one of them came except for Ulquiorra. He knew he would have to watch the sixth and the fifth espada around their precious king, but he trusted that duty to Stark. Yes, these would do perfectly to hold order in Hueco Mundo as the keepers of peace.

Too long had Hueco Mundo gone unchecked with sparse food sources and invading Shinigami like Aizen trying to upset the balance. Now there will be a new order with Ichigo Kurosaki as King with his mate at his side. Katashi will be the commander of the 13th Order- the Juusan Youmei. Katashi would be the commander in chief with only Ichigo able to superintend his orders. The others would include Yammy, Barragan, Halibel, Neliel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaoriniero, Dordonii, Gantenbainne, and Lilinette who would be the representative in Stark's place.

In Karakura town, a dark portal opened in the sky and three figures stepped out of it. They didn't bother to suppress their reiatsu as they calmly settled to the ground and walked to their destination.

In his house, Isshin paused what he was doing and turned toward the familiar and yet unfamiliar reiatsu that was tingling in his mind. "…Ichigo? Masaki?"

"Goat face." Isshin whipped around gaped at the sight of his beautiful wife on son standing side by side. Both of their masks, as well as the man's behind them, were obvious but that didn't stop the crazy ex-Shinigami from launching himself at his family and sweeping them into a large hug while crying out. Stark twitched but let it go. The man was Ichigo's father after all. Masaki and Ichigo shared a look and Ichigo sighed while Masaki cooed to her husband and tried to get him to shut up.

"Dad? What's going o-on…?" Karin and Yuzu who just walked through the door stared at the strange people in their home. Karin could see them, but Yuzu just got an odd tingly sensation that told her that a spirit was their.

"What's going on?" Yuzu asked with wide eyes and tugged on her sister's arm.

"Mother? Brother?"

Ichigo detangled himself from his father's grips and stepped towards Karin who looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you have a mask like those monsters?"

"Er…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and threw a desperate glance to his mother. "Because I'm part monster."

"I always knew you were a prat." With that Karin threw herself into her brother's arms, burying her face against his shoulder. Ichigo looked a little lost, but patted her on the shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He glanced at Yuzu who was watching wordlessly.

"Yuzu? Can you hear me?"

"A little." She said shyly.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

She burst into tears and launched herself at the same space her twin sister was hugging and wrapped her arms around the thing she could touch but couldn't see. "I love you brother!"

Stark watched the family reunite with a faint smile on his lips. Although the dead no longer belonged in this world, it was clear that they were loved. Perhaps when they passed on they would choose to join Ichigo in his realm rather than Seireitei. That would certainly make Ichigo and his mother very happy.

When they felt the reiatsu of several Shinigami heading their way they knew it was time to leave. Saying their goodbyes, the two managed to rip themselves from the other and Ichigo opened a garganta into Hueco Mundo. As they stepped out of the portal, Ichigo surveyed the blank white sands with hope. The plans to make this a more livable dimension were already in place and Ichigo knew that the 13th Order would help regulate things. He gave the endless dunes one last glance before leaving to his realm, a single rose was left in his stead where soon an oasis would quench the thirst of the weary and damned.

…

Ichigo straddled Stark on their bed after tossing their clothes aside. Stark sat up and braced his back against some pillows as he watched Ichigo reach behind him and slip some fingers into his tight entrance. Ichigo hissed while Stark just stared. As much as he wanted to knock those fingers aside and fuck Ichigo himself, he knew that right now it was Ichigo's rules.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out and moved over Stark's lap while awkwardly reaching to line the brunette's erection up with his hole. Stark gritted his teeth and fought not to buck upward when Ichigo _finally _slid down and let out a low keening sound as he was stretched.

"Fu-uck!" Ichigo whined and squirmed as he pressed downward. The control of being on top helped to ease the penetration but it made everything so much more intense. He could feel his lover quivering underneath him as Stark tried not to move. Ichigo bit his lower lip and took a deep breath before pushing his body down abruptly to take Stark all the way. The action earned him a predictable curse from Stark and a twinge of pain as some old scars were reawakened within him.

But he couldn't _not _move. Especially when Stark was looking up at him with those lustful grey eyes that threatened to fuck him senseless if he didn't do just that. So he lifted himself up and down, gaining momentum as the action became more familiar. A couple of times Stark's dick slipped out of him when he lifted up a little too far, and it made him want to cry because it always seemed to happen when he was _almost there. _

At a particularly wanton cry Ichigo made, Stark growled and surged forward, pinning Ichigo onto his back with his knees pressed to his chest. "Stark!" The brunette pounded into his lover without stopping. He grabbed the orange haired arrancar's slim hips and gripped him so tightly bruises and deep gouges threatened to form. Ichigo cried out and dug his nails into the muscular back while trying to keep up with the pace.

"Harder!"

"Ichigo." Stark purred his name so sinfully that Ichigo shuddered and twitched.

"_I _wanted to be on top!" Ichigo shouted but was unable to form a pout because he was too busy shouting in pleasure. "B-bastard!"

"Too bad." The arrancar growled and punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his hips that had the bed rocking.

"You're my Ichigo. Mine!!!"

"Yours! Fuck, I'm yours you bastard!" Ichigo jerked and then shouted at a particularly violent thrust that pushed him over the edge. "I love you!"

"Love you." Stark whispered over and over as he slid in and out of his lax lover fluidly until the tight contractions were too much and he followed his lover into la petit mort.

For a moment they enjoyed post-orgasmic bliss. Until Ichigo decided to speak up, obviously a little grouchy. "Next time I'm gonna fucking tie you up."

"Kinky." Stark nuzzled Ichigo's hair.

"I mean it. I'm gonna make it so you can't move and fuck myself so slowly on your dick you will beg _me _for more."

"Can't wait."

"We're going to fuck until we are both rubbed raw."

"Delicious."

"The skin of your dick is going to ache from use."

"Is this supposed to be punishment?"

"AND." Ichigo sat up and glared at Stark. "I'm going to get a fucking cock ring so I can come as many times as I want but you will be left dissatisfied."

Stark stared up at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back. "I love you?" The brunette tried hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah. You better watch out." Ichigo grumbled and cuddled into Stark's chest while his mate wondered what sort of monster he created. But there could be worse things, then Death and the Strawberry.

Epilogue

Aizen frowned as he ran his hands over his zanpakuto, whose power along with his own was muted by the seals the Vasto Lorde and their king had put on him. Beside him Gin was frowning and trying to think of words that would soothe the Shinigami who had so much of his power taken away.

"Aizen sama." Aizen looked over at Ulquiorra who was studying him with a blank expression. "You are weak now."

"I'll get my powers back." Aizen said smoothly.

"No, I don't think you will."

Aizen's eyes widened as Ulquiorra lifted his hand. "Caja Negacion."

"Shit!"

The Shinigami was unable to do anything as he was encircled with the strips of other dimensions which completely surrounded him and then blinked out of existence.

"What the fuck did you do that for!?" Gin screamed, uncharacteristically angry as his eyes gleamed red and he lunged for the espada with his sword drawn.

"Trash." Ulquiorra didn't even bother to unsheathe his sword as he slammed his fist through Gin who coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "I have no use for a weak king." With that the fourth espada turned around and left. He would have to find some other way to study humans and understand their strange interactions, for he would not be able to with the ex Aizen-sama.

He frowned and studied the normally dark sky that was showing hints of dawn. Perhaps Ichigo Kurosaki would be able to show him the way.

**LINE**

**Done! *wipes brow* I hope everyone enjoyed! **

**For those who don't know, Caja Negacion is the dimensional prison that Grimmjow used on Ulquiorra in their fight which is typically used on lower level hollows. In other words, Aizen is trapped in another dimension.**

**I plan on writing another StarkxIchigo, but who knows when that is going to be. First a ShirosakixIchigo (a ghost that's not really dead) and then a KenpachixIchigo (haven't decided which one to go with yet; it's either going to be a Neko-Ichigo or a Mommy-Ichigo). **

**Thanks to all that have read, put on your favorites, alerted and reviewed, not to mention my lovely beta d3m0nang3l1106. All of you keep me in love with writing!**


End file.
